Vivre
by Castielific
Summary: Quelque chose se passe, ce qui entraine autre chose qui entraine autre chose qui entraine encore d'autres trucs, et ainsi de suite...


**VIVRE**

**auteur: sganzy**

**e-mail: http/perso.wanadoo.fr/sganzy/**

**http/monsite.wanadoo.fr/sganzy27**

**spoiler: chimera. je me suis aussi inspirée des spoilers de l'épisode affinity, mais je ne l'avais pas encore vu quand j'ai écris ça.**

**genre: drame, S/J, humour, et un peu d'action et de suspense.**

**PG: -15 pour violence, mots crus et sous-entendus sexuels.**

**résumé: **

**note de l'auteur: elle est très longue...et à certains moments je sais que vous aurez des envies de meurtres envers moi...je le comprends et je l'accepte. en fait, j'ai déjà reçu pas mal de menaces d'une certaine personne alors je pense que je suis blindée maintenant :-D**

**note de l'auteur 2: je tiens à remercier miss o'neill, miou, CLD, pinpin, rusty, et tout ceux qui m'ont aidé (un peu ou beaucoup) pour cette fic (miki :-), liliaufx, et tout ceux à qui j'ai posé des questions bizarre sur msn :-D ) **

**BONNE LECTURE et rappelez vous...le meurtre mène en prison...**

**P4X928 :**

**Les quatre membres de sg1 arrivèrent à travers la porte des étoiles et regardèrent autour d'eux un instant. Cette planète semblait être une forêt gigantesque illuminée par deux soleils oranges.**

**J : génial des arbres ! ça change ! carter ?**

**S : R.A.S. à moins de dix kilomètres au nord, mon colonel.**

**J : bien alors on va marcher.**

**Daniel soupira. **

**J, ironique : vive l'enthousiasme ! Allez Daniel passez devant !**

**Daniel s'exécuta suivit de près par Teal'c. Jack alla marcher à hauteur de sam.**

**J : alors carter quoi de neuf ?**

**S : il semblerait que le village vers lequel nous allons soit de taille assez importante étant donné la proportion de…**

**J : je parlais de vous. Pas de cette planète.**

**S : oh. Excusez moi.**

**Silence. **

**J : carter ?**

**S : oui mon colonel.**

**J : vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question. quoi de neuf ?**

**S : pas grand chose en fait.**

**J, sarcastique : votre vie a l'air passionnante.**

**S, sur la défensive : elle l'est depuis que je connais pete. **

**J : je ne doute pas que ce pete est quelqu'un de bien. sinon vous ne sortiriez pas avec lui, je me trompe ?**

**Sam mit un certain temps à répondre, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réponde après qu'elle ait évoqué son petit ami. Mais visiblement, il n'était pas jaloux. C'est justement ça qui la troubla. Il n'en avait donc rien à faire d'elle ?**

**J : je me trompe ?**

**S, sortant de ses pensées : non. pete est….le genre d'homme qui saura me rendre heureuse. **

**Ce fut cette fois au tour de jack de se taire. Une soudain poids sur l'estomac l'avait prit. Un mélange de peur et tristesse dû aux paroles de la jeune femme. Il se reprit tout de fois bien vite, du moins en apparence.**

**J : alors c'est parfait.**

**Il la dépassa.**

**J, criant : Daniel accélérez un peu le pas ! je veux pas finir en crêpe contre l'iris parce que vous êtes un feignasse ! **

**Sam stoppa ses pas un instant. **

**Parfait ? c'est parfait ! c'est tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire ! il aurait au moins pu dire quelque chose du genre « si vous êtes heureuse je suis heureux » qui laisse sous-entendre qu'elle comptait pour lui….au moins un minimum ! là il semblait n'en avoir rien à faire d'elle ! **

**Elle ragea un instant puis accéléra le pas, se retrouvant devant, bousculant légèrement jack en le dépassant.**

**Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle marchait extrêmement vite et que les autres étaient à présent à plusieurs mètres derrière elle. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne les entendait pas l'appeler. **

**Jack se mit alors à courir pour la rattraper, alors que Daniel et teal'c faisaient une pause, jugeant que leurs amis avaient sûrement à parler. Le colonel arriva enfin à hauteur de son major et lui barra le chemin.**

**J, légèrement énervé : je peux savoir ce qui vous prend, major?**

**S, agressive : je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.**

**J : pourquoi vous courez comme ça ?**

**S ; déboussolée : je…je n'avais pas remarqué que j'allais si vite.**

**J, s'adoucissant : allez demi-tour, Daniel a besoin d'une pause.**

**S : bien mon colonel.**

**Ils se tournèrent donc, mais tombèrent nez à nez avec des sortes d'indiens qui les menaçaient de leurs lances. Ils pointèrent donc leurs armes vers eux, mais en voyant d'autres indiens sortirent des buissons et les entourer en les menaçant. Jack donna l'ordre à Sam de baisser son arme.**

**J, avec un sourire crispé : euh…hug ! **

**Les indigènes prirent leurs armes et les forcèrent à avancer. Ils suivirent sans rien dire. Mais en chemin jack pencha discrètement sa tête vers le talkie-walkie accroché à sa veste.**

**J, dans la radio : teal'c, Daniel, je crois qu'on a un problème. Des sortes d'indiens nous emmènent vers l'est. Ils sont trop nombreux, rentrez à la base en espérant qu'on ne sera pas leur repas du…**

**Un des indiens lui arracha la radio et la jeta à terre. Il fit de même avec celle de sam.**

**Ils arrivèrent alors dans un village. Un grand feu était allumé au centre, entouré de grandes tentes faites en peaux. Les indigènes, vêtus uniquement de sorte de caleçon en peau s'approchèrent des deux terriens, les touchant, les reniflant,…**

**Les militaires tentèrent de se dégager, mais trois hommes arrivèrent avec des sortes de menottes et accrocha le poignet de Sam à celui de jack, et les tira un grand coup en avant, ce qui les firent tomber à terre. **

**Dés lors, les indiens se jetèrent presque sur eux, prenant leurs sacs et accessoires divers qu'ils portaient sur eux. **

**Ils se mirent alors à jouer avec tout ce qu'ils trouvaient. **

**Quand jack remarqua qu'ils jouaient avec son arme, il se tourna légèrement vers carter.**

**J : à trois, on se lève et on court vers la forêt.**

**L'indien cherchait dans quel sens l'arme marchait, les deux soldats se mirent discrètement sur leurs appuis.**

**J : 1.**

**Le sauvage sembla remarquer que la gâchette était amovible.**

**J : 2.**

**L'indigène appuya sur la gâchette, l'arme déversa un flot de balle sur un arbre un peu plus loin.**

**J : 3 !**

**Ils se levèrent et se mirent à courir. Les indiens trop étonnés par l'effet de l'arme mirent un certains temps à réagir, puis les prirent en chasse. les tauris couraient le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient, évitant les lances qui tombaient près d'eux. A un moment une lance vint se planter dans l'épaule de jack. il tomba à terre dans un cri, entraînant Sam, toujours attachée à lui dans sa chute. **

**S : mon colonel !**

**J : ça va aller ! faut qu'on bouge !**

**Elle l'aida à se lever et ils se remirent à courir. Ils réussirent finalement à semer les sauvages.**

**Ils marchèrent encore un moment pour être en sécurité, mais alors qu'ils atteignaient une sorte de clairière, le colonel s'écroula à terre.**

**S : mon colonel !**

**Elle se pencha sur lui. il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et la lance, bien que cassée, était toujours plantée dans son épaule, ressortant des deux côtés. **

**Elle le regarda un moment. **

**Il était fiévreux et inconscient. **

**Elle souffla un grand coup, puis retira la lance. Il se réveilla dans un grand cri de douleur. **

**Elle n'y prêta pas attention et fouilla dans ses poches. Heureusement qu'elle avait toujours des bandages dans les poches de son pantalon.**

**S : mon colonel, il faut que vous gardiez votre main libre appuyée sur la plaie. **

**Il s'exécuta avec une grimace de douleur. Elle enleva sa veste, la déchirant au niveau des menottes et se servit du vêtement pour essuyer la plaie.**

**S : ça n'ira pas.**

**J, faiblement : toujours aussi optimiste à ce que je vois.**

**Elle écouta un instant. un bruit de cascade.**

**S : vous pouvez marcher.**

**J : je pense.**

**Elle l'aida à marcher encore quelques mètres, où effectivement il y avait une cascade. L'eau semblait claire et potable. Elle allongea le colonel au bord de l'eau, mouilla sa veste ,puis déchira le tee-shirt du colonel pour pouvoir nettoyer du mieux qu'elle pouvait le plaie. **

**S, rassurée : la blessure n'a pas l'air très grave.**

**J : en tout cas ça fait un mal de chien !**

**Elle sourit légèrement. Il avait l'air d'aller mieux. Elle fit le bandage alors qu'il râlait contre ces maudits indiens.**

**J : ils m'ont même piqués ma casquette ! aucun respect !**

**Sam ne put, malgré la situation faire disparaître son sourire de son visage.**

**S : ça va aller ?**

**J : la forme ! vous êtes une bonne infirmière quand vous voulez. Surtout quand il n'y a pas d'attelle à faire.**

**S, souriant : merci.**

**J : bien et s'y on retournait sur notre chère planète.**

**Il tenta de se lever, mais leur poignets étant toujours liés et sam étant assise, il retomba sur les fesses. Elle rie doucement.**

**J : et ça vous fait rire ?**

**S : oui.**

**J : allez bougez vous !**

**S : non.**

**J : comment ça non ?**

**S : mon colonel, il commence déjà à faire nuit, de plus vous êtes blessé et on ne sait pas si les indigènes nous cherchent toujours. Mieux vaudrait dormir ici et repartir demain à l'aube.**

**J : rrrr…ça m'énerve que vous ayez toujours raison !**

**S : je n'ai pas toujours raison !**

**J : ah bon ? C'était quand la dernière fois où vous avez eu tort ?**

**S : je….je ne sais plus.**

**Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'était en croyant qu'il l'aimait tout de même ! **

**J, voyant qu'elle semblait un peu triste : bon ! Et si on essayait de se détacher !**

**S : bonne idée !**

**J, faussement offusqué : comment ça bonne idée ? Ça vous gêne tant que ça d'être attaché à moi ?**

**Sam préféra sourire et ne pas répondre.**

**S : vous avez quelque chose pour couper les liens ?**

**J : non.**

**S : moi non plus.**

**Ils regardèrent leurs « menottes », elles étaient faites dans une matière proche du cuir, bien attachée. Ils tirèrent un moment, mais ça ne faisait que resserrer les liens.**

**J : bon ben je crois qu'on va rester lié encore un moment.**

**S : en effet.**

**Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant et ils furent assez gênés en se rendant compte du double sens de leur conversation.**

**J, changeant de sujet : et si on faisait un feu ?**

**S : je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, les indiens nous repèrerez.**

**J : vous avez raison…encore.**

**Sam lui fit un regard réprobateur pour qu'il ne revienne pas là dessus.**

**J : c'est un ordre major ?**

**S, innocemment en souriant : je n'ai rien dit.**

**J : votre regard parle pour vous.**

**S : et qu'est ce qu'il dit ?**

**Jack la regarda un instant dans les yeux, ce qui les troubla tout les deux. **

**J : …..il dit que j'ai faim !**

**Sam détourna la tête.**

**J : vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à manger par hasard ?**

**S : non.**

**J : flûte !**

**Ils allèrent jusqu'à un gros arbre, contre lequel ils s'assirent. Ils restèrent un long moment dans le silence. La nuit tombait et se refroidissait. Ils étaient très proches du fait qu'ils étaient attachés et jack la sentit frissonner. Il remarqua alors qu'elle ne portait qu'un tee-shirt, alors que lui avait encore sa veste. **

**J, voulant enlever sa veste : attendez, il fait froid vous….**

**Il réussi à retirer une manche, mais leurs menottes l'empêchaient d'enlever le vêtement en entier.**

**S : vous n'y arriverez pas.**

**J : encore raison major.**

**Il écarta les jambes et leva la veste.**

**J, avec un signe de tête : venez !**

**S : mon colonel ?**

**J : je ne compte pas vous laisser congeler sur place. On va partager la veste….et la chaleur.**

**S, gênée : je…**

**J, avec un sourire : je ne vais pas vous mangez carter. **

**S : bien.**

**Elle réussit tant bien que mal à se mettre entre ses jambes, le dos contre son torse. Leurs corps étaient littéralement collés l'un à l'autre. elle chercha où poser la main liée à la sienne et n'eut pas d'autre choix que de la poser sur le genoux et la main de son supérieur, alors que le bras de ce dernier l'enlaçait…uniquement par obligation. Il retourna la veste du mieux qu'il put et passa le dos de la veste autour de carter avant de remettre son bras dans la manche, les collant encore plus l'un contre l'autre, sans possibilité de se séparer. **

**J, blagueur : on est pas bien là ?**

**S, dans un souffle : si.**

**Ils se turent.**

**Sam était crispée, mais elle se détendit finalement. Elle était si bien là. Tout contre l'homme qu'elle aimait, son souffle chatouillant sa nuque, sa main posée sur la sienne. Elle posa finalement sa tête sur l'épaule saine d'O'neill dans un soupir involontaire de bien être. **

**Jack l'entendit.**

**Lui aussi était tellement bien là, en ce moment. Il en oublia même la douleur à son épaule, la seule chose qu'il ressentait était les petits frissons lui parcourant l'échine à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait. Ce corps qui caressait le sien à chaque respiration. Cette femme tellement désirable dans ses bras, seuls dans les bois…. **

**Il respira un grand coup pour reprendre ses esprits, mais l'odeur délicate des cheveux de la jeune femme l'envahit, éveillant ses sens…et pas que ses sens. **

**Alors que Sam était complètement détendu et profitait de ce moment si agréable, elle sentit quelque chose de dérangeant contre son dos. Elle remua un instant croyant que c'était une pierre, ou un quelconque objet. **

**Jack lui était pétrifié. Ça y est son corps avait réagi. Il avait beau tenter de reprendre ses esprits, il n'y parvenait pas. De plus, le remuement de la jeune femme contre lui ne l'aidait pas, ne faisant qu'« aggraver » son état. **

**Elle remua de nouveau. Bon sang ! C'était quoi cette chose qui lui rentrait dans le dos. Elle passa sa main libre sous son dos, bien décidé à éjecter cette intrus qui tenter de gâcher ce « câlin » volé. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'était réellement l'objet jusque là non identifié, elle enleva rapidement sa main. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son corps entier se crispa.**

**Le colonel lui ne bougeait plus, paralysé par la gêne. Qu'était-il censé faire ? Il décida donc de faire comme si de rien était.**

**Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, respirant à peine, cherchant un moyen de se dépêtrer de cette situation pour le moins gênante.**

**Jack ferma les yeux, tentant de penser à daniel. Ou même Teal'c. Tout ce qui provoquerait la « débandade ».**

**Sam en tentant de s'éloigner un peu, se retrouva encore plus proche de « la chose ». Elle pouvait à présent, en plus du contact, en sentir la chaleur. Elle sentit alors une autre chaleur significative au niveau de ses propres reins. **

**Voilà que son corps réagissait.**

**Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de penser à la façon dont elle allait stabiliser son naquada.**

**Mais rien à faire. Son imagination ne cessait de divaguer. Elle imagina son colonel venir la voir dans son labo. Puis des images de eux deux en train de commencer à s'embrasser sur son bureau. Tandis que…**

**NON !**

**Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Elle souffla un grand coup. Reprend toi Sam !**

**Alors que l'image de Daniel commençait à le calmer, il sentit le corps entier de Sam le frôler alors qu'elle soufflait. Daniel fut vite remplacé par des images de Sam et lui…images pas très catholiques d'ailleurs.**

**Il sentit la chaleur s'intensifier dans ses reins à ces images. Son souffle devint difficile, rauque.**

**Sam sentit le souffle chaud contre elle, le son de sa respiration, son corps se levait et se rabaisser avec difficulté dans un tremblement. Un frisson partant du bas du dos jusqu'à la racine de cheveux la parcourue alors. Elle sentit tous ses poils s'iriser, la chair de poule.**

**Jack la sentit frissonner contre lui. Elle le rendait dingue. **

**Mais en était-elle seulement consciente ? étant donné son attitude depuis quelques secondes, probablement.**

**Et pourtant….elle ne l'avait pas encore frappé en le traitant de goujat. Elle ne s'était pas énervée. Ne lui avait même pas fait de remarque. Pourquoi ? Et ce frisson…qu'est ce qui expliquait ce frisson ? Peut-être que….non ….tu rêves jack. Ce n'était que le froid.**

**En tout cas, lui il ne ressentait plus le froid. Au contraire il avait chaud. Très chaud…**

**Sam remua de nouveau. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle s'éloigne, qu'elle n'y pense pas…..mais comment faire avec cette chose, ce….cet homme tant désiré qui la désirait à cet instant, son corps collé au sien. Elle ferma les yeux, serrant les paupières en tentant de se concentrer sur autre chose de toutes ses forces.**

**Mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle était littéralement en train de broyer sa main avec la sienne. Tiens, sa main est moite. Pourquoi sa main est moite ? Je croyais qu'elle avait froid ? Si son frisson n'est pas dû au froid alors elle….**

**Elle remua de nouveau.**

**J : vous pourriez arrêter de gigoter, ça m'aiderait bien.**

**S : désolée mon colonel.**

**Quoi ? Pourquoi désolée ? Elle n'avait rien fait elle, c'était lui qui…et puis, il aurait pu trouver autre chose à dire tout de même. Ou mieux : continuer à ne rien dire.**

**S, gênée : je devrais peut-être m'éloigner.**

**J, rauque : vous êtes très bien où vous êtes.**

**Quoi ! Bon sang jack tais-toi !**

**S : d'accord.**

**Quoi ! D'accord pour quoi ? Pour rester là tout contre lui alors qu'il était sur le point d'exploser ?**

**Il déglutit difficilement, ce qu'elle entendit. **

**A son tour sa respiration se fit essoufflée. Rien que la voix de cet homme avait suffit à rendre son désir encore plus puissant. Plus puissant que….jamais. Jamais elle n'avait désiré un homme autant qu'elle le désirait en ce moment. **

**Il resserra légèrement son bras autour d'elle.**

**Elle ne se rendit même pas compte du mouvement circulaire de son pouce sur la main de son supérieur.**

**J : c….**

**Il préféra se taire. Après tout, il était tellement bien là. Il prit le souffle et la caresse comme une invitation, et sans vraiment sans rendre compte, il colla encore plus son corps au sien et émit un grognement.**

**Sam n'en pouvait plus. Elle le voulait. Elle serra alors sa main et tourna la tête vers lui.**

**Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux à travers l'obscurité, leurs visages se rapprochant imperceptiblement. Puis leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent alors que leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas. **

**Puis sam ferma les yeux et jack s'empara avidement de ses lèvres, alors qu'il caressait son visage de sa main libre. Elle se tourna vers lui, répondant avec passion à son baiser. **

**Jack les laissa glisser contre l'arbre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient allongés l'un sur l'autre. **

**Alors que les soleils commençaient à se lever, jack se réveilla. Il la regarda alors un long moment. Sa tête était posée sur son torse et se relevait à chacune de ses respirations. Jack se permit de l'observer un instant, émerveillé.**

**Mais très vite, ses pensées prirent un tournant moins agréable. **

**Qu'étaient-ils censés faire quand elle se réveillera ? Ils devaient à présent rentrer à la base. Base où tout ce qui venait de se passer était formellement interdit. Base où ils devraient oublier… de nouveau.**

**Mais en sera-t-il capable ?**

**Ignorer ce qui avait été dit lors du test zartacs avait été une des choses les plus difficiles qu'il ait jamais dû faire. **

**Alors comment pouvait-il faire pour oublier ça ? Il…il ne voulait plus se séparer d'elle. Il l'aimait plus que jamais et plus que personne.**

**Il ne voulait pas la perdre.**

**Mais…ne l'avait-il pas déjà perdue ? L'avait-il jamais eu ? **

**Après tout elle était à présent avec Pete, peu importe ce qu'il venait de se passer, c'était lui qui partageait ses nuits. C'était lui qui d'habitude la regardait comme lui-même la regardait en ce moment. Lui qui la caressait. Lui qui pouvait l'embrasser quelques soit le moment et le lieu. Lui qui en avait le droit.**

**Et peut-être même : lui qui la méritait. **

**Jack passa délicatement une main dans ses cheveux blonds.**

**Elle était tellement….parfaite…qu'il n'était pas sûr de la mériter. **

**Ce qu'il lui fallait c'était un homme qui partagerait se vie, lui ferait des enfants et les élèverait avec elle. **

**Mais il n'était pas cet homme.**

**Il n'avait pas le droit de partager sa vie, il avait eu beaucoup trop mal à la disparition de Charly pour pouvoir de nouveau avoir des enfants, et…étant donné son travail, il n'avait que peu de probabilités de pouvoir les élever correctement avec elle. **

**Il n'était pas l'homme qui lui fallait. **

**Pete était l'homme qui lui fallait. **

**N'importes quel homme qu'elle aimerait aurait des chances d'être l'homme qui lui fallait….sauf lui.**

**Il était trop vieux, trop instable et trop imparfait pour la mériter. **

**Non.**

**Il devait se résoudre à la laisser partir. A la laisser vivre la vie qu'elle méritait d'avoir.**

**Il passa son pouce sur le front de la jeune femme, dégageant une mèche rebelle. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui. **

**Aura-t-il la force de la repousser ?…. il le devait…Pour elle.**

**J, la voix étranglée : major.**

**Bon dieu que ça lui faisait mal de devoir l'appeler comme ça. De devoir revenir à la réalité…**

**Il respira un grand coup, soulevant la tête de la jeune femme. Il posa une main sur son bras et la secoua légèrement, alors qu'il aurait voulu la réveiller d'un doux baiser.**

**J, d'une voix plus forte : carter.**

**Elle sursauta légèrement. Elle lui fit un petit sourire endormi auquel il ne répondit pas, détournant le regard. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle se redressa et avança son visage du sien pour l'embrasser. Mais il l'en empêcha.**

**J : on doit retourner à la porte, carter.**

**Il s'assit, la bousculant presque et attrapa son pantalon qu'il commença à mettre maladroitement de sa main libre.**

**Elle le regarda un instant sans comprendre, ou plutôt, ne voulant pas comprendre ce qu'elle croyait comprendre.**

**Il lui jeta son pantalon qu'elle mit tel un automate, perdue dans ses pensées.**

**Ils se relevèrent alors et jack se mit à marcher l'entraînant avec lui. **

**Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'arrêta net, le forçant à faire de même. Il ne se tourna pas vers elle. Il savait que ce moment viendrait.**

**S : jack qu'est ce…**

**J : c'est mon colonel.**

**Elle tira un coup sur son poignet le forçant à se tourner vers elle. Il fuyait son regard.**

**S, tristement : pourquoi ?**

**J : carter vous connaissez aussi bien que moi le règlement et puis….**

**Il respira un grand pour dire le plus grand mensonge de toute sa vie.**

**J : c'était une erreur.**

**Sam sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Jack ne la regardait toujours pas.**

**J : on savait que ça arriverait un jour ou l'autre. C'est logique. Mais maintenant c'est arrivé, alors on oublie et on avant. **

**Silence. **

**S, sèchement en retenant ses larmes : avant quoi ? Il n'y a jamais rien eut.**

**Elle commença à avancer d'un pas rapide, le traînant derrière elle. Il avait beau tenté de marcher à ses côtés, elle accélérait encore plus. **

**Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit sa faiblesse. C'était une militaire.**

**Lui aussi.**

**Ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur.**

**Cette nuit en était visiblement une. Et comme ils ne pouvaient pas la corriger, ils devaient l'oublier, l'ignorer.**

**Même si ça faisait mal. …**

**Mais ce n'était pas tant le fait de devoir oublier qui la faisait souffrir. Mais plutôt le fait que pour lui, ça ne représentait rien. Pour lui, ça n'était qu'une simple histoire de fesses. Un détail à régler. Une ligne en moins sur la liste des choses à faire du grand colonel o'neill. Coucher avec carter.**

**Jack traînait un peu des pieds derrière elle. Elle devait probablement le prendre pour un salaud à l'heure qu'il était. **

**Certainement n'était-ce pas plus mal.**

**Ils allaient maintenant continuer à sauver le monde ensemble, carter le détestant, et lui profitant de chaque petit moment auprès d'elle.**

**SALLE D'EMBARQUEMENT, quelques heures plus tard :**

**Daniel, teal'c et hammond, ainsi qu'une équipe médical entrèrent en courant. Le signal de sg1 venait d'être envoyé à travers la porte ouverte sur la planète où sam et jack avaient disparus.**

**Ces deux derniers traversèrent la porte d'un pas lent.**

**D, voulant faire de l'humour : on a faillis attendre.**

**Aucuns des deux ne sourirent.**

**H : colonel, major, content de vous revoir.**

**T : idem ici.**

**H : je sais que vous devez être fatigués mais vous vous reposerez après être passés à l'infirmerie et m'avoir tout raconté au débriefing. **

**S&J, mollement : à vos ordre mon général.**

**Ce dernier sortit, légèrement inquiet du comportement de ses amis. Ceux-ci se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers l'infirmerie suivit de daniel et teal'c. **

**D, remarquant leurs menottes : plus attachés que jamais on dirait.**

**S, froidement : plus pour longtemps.**

**Daniel envoya un regard interrogateur vers jack qui fixait tristement le sol. **

**INFIRMERIE :**

**Janet leur fit divers tests, les détacha et s'occupa des soins de l'épaule du colonel, mais mis à part ça, ils allaient bien….physiquement du moins se corrigea-t-elle **

**Elle s'apprêtait à leur poser des questions un peu plus « personnelles » quand un certain policier, détesté de beaucoup, entra dans la pièce.**

**P : sam ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. **

**Il la serra dans ses bras sous un bref regard en biais de jack.**

**P : je me suis fait un sang d'encre.**

**Il l'embrassa et vu le temps que dura leur baiser, sam avait dû y répondre.**

**Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, elle aperçu jack qui sortait de l'infirmerie.**

**S : il faut que j'aille à mon débriefing.**

**P : mais on vient juste de se retrouver.**

**S : je sais. Mais attends-moi. Dés que j'ai fini on rentre.**

**P : bien.**

**Il l'embrassa de nouveau.**

**P : fais vite.**

**Elle sortit.**

**SALLE DE BRIEFING :**

**Sam arriva la dernière. Elle ne remarqua pas les regards inquiets, tout comme elle ne remarqua pas le colonel qui fixait la table en triturant un crayon. D'ailleurs elle ne le regarda même pas et alla s'asseoir à côté de teal'c, à l'autre bout de la table.**

**H, décontenancé : bien….maintenant que tout le monde est là, commençons.**

**Sam lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé, en sautant bien sûr les faits s'étant produit pendant la nuit. **

**H : on dirait que de nouveau vous l'avez échappée belle. Ça doit, encore une fois, être dû à la chance devenue légendaire de Sg1.**

**Seul Daniel sourit. Hammond jeta un regard vers jack. Il n'avait rien dit de tout le briefing.**

**SALLE D'EMBARQUEMENT, deux mois plus tard :**

**Le général de division Georges Arthuro Hammond arriva dans la salle d'embarquement, suivit de son équipe phare : SG1.**

**Quelques secondes plus tard, Jacob Carter apparut sur la passerelle.**

**G, lui serrant la main : Jacob, heureux de te revoir.**

**JC : de même pour moi georges.**

**S, le prenant dans ses bras : papa !**

**Lorsqu'elle s'écarta, teal'c le salua d'un hochement de tête tandis que Daniel lui fit un timide geste de la main. **

**J : quelle mauvaise nouvelle nous apportez vous cette fois ?**

**G, d'un ton de reproche : colonel !**

**JC : laisse georges. Je suis conscient qu'en général les tokras et les problèmes traversent ensemble cette porte. Mais pas cette fois.**

**J, étonné : ah ?**

**JC, prenant sam par les épaules : si je suis venu, c'est pour passer du temps avec ma fille.**

**Celle-ci lui sourit.**

**JC : si bien sûr elle se sent capable de supporter son vieux père le temps de mes vacances.**

**J : y a des congés payés dans la tokra ? **

**S, ignorant le colonel : avec plaisir papa….mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir beaucoup de temps à t'accorder, j'ai du travail et….**

**JC : ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Je saurais m'occuper, si bien sûr Georges accepte de me laisser traîner dans la base.**

**H : pas de problème jacob. **

**Ils repartirent donc vaquer à leurs occupations, tandis que Jacob suivait sa fille dans son laboratoire en papotant (dans la mesure ou parler technologie extraterrestre est considéré comme un papotage) **

**LABORATOIRE DE SAM :**

**Sam travaillait sur son réacteur en continuant de parler avec son père. Quand sa montre sonna, les faisant sursauter.**

**S : mince j'avais oublié ! Je suis désolée papa, mais il va falloir que j'aille me préparer pour ce soir.**

**JC : dois-je en conclure que tu fréquentes un homme ?**

**S, souriant : en effet.**

**Un certain colonel vint à l'esprit de Jacob, il n'était pas aveugle et avait, comme beaucoup, remarqué que sa fille et son supérieur ne faisaient pas que se respecter. D'ailleurs le fait que la carrière prometteuse de sa fille puisse être gâchée pour une idylle ne lui plaisait pas des masses. De plus, il jugeait qu'o'neill n'était pas assez bien pour sa fille.**

**JC, méfiant : je le connais ?**

**S : non.**

**L'hôte tokra sursauta, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.**

**S, n'ayant pas remarquée la surprise de son père : il s'appelle Pete, Pete Shanahan, il est policier**

**JC : et c'est sérieux ?**

**S : ça fait un moment maintenant que l'on se fréquente et je dois avouer que j'aime bien sa compagnie. **

**JC : mais est ce que tu l'aimes lui ?**

**S, gênée : je…je ne sais pas….c'est un homme bien et…ça ne te regarde pas.**

**JC : bien sûr que si. Je te rappelle que je suis ton père et donc que le bonheur de ma fille est une de mes priorités.**

**S : je suis plus heureuse avec lui que je ne l'ai été avec aucun petit ami auparavant. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter papa.**

**JC, pas convaincu : bien. Et quand aurais-je l'honneur de le rencontrer ? **

**S : tu crois pas qu'il est tôt pour ça ?**

**JC, sec : non.**

**  
S : bien. Je vais lui en parler.**

**Elle s'avança, l'embrassa sur la joue et sortit. Le général carter resta songeur un moment. **

**Pourquoi avait-il ressentit une certaine déception en entendant le nom de cet homme ? Et pourquoi avait-il l'impression que sa fille n'était pas sincère avec lui…et peut-être même avec elle-même ?**

**Il fallait qu'il connaisse un avis sincère sur ce Pete.**

**Il regarda sa montre et décida de se rendre au mess. **

**MESS, quelques minutes plus tard :**

**Comme il l'espérait le reste d'Sg1 était là. Il alla s'asseoir avec eux.**

**J, mâchant : carter n'est pas là ?**

**JC : non. Elle avait un rendez-vous avec son…ami.**

**Jacob nota l'arrêt de mâchage momentané du colonel. Cependant celui-ci se reprit bien vite.**

**JC : d'ailleurs, je voulais vous demander : connaissez vous cet homme ?**

**Jack ne répondit pas.**

**D : sam n'en parle que très peu. Et on ne l'a jamais vraiment rencontré.**

**JC : pourquoi ce « vraiment » ?**

**D : à une époque, il a ….été blessé par osiris. Mais nous n'avons fait que l'apercevoir.**

**JC, étonné : il connaît l'existence de la porte ? **

**T : pete shanahan avait suivit le major carter alors que l'on tentait de se débarrasser de osiris qui à cette époque était sur la tauri.**

**JC, de plus en plus étonné et méfiant : il la suivait ?**

**J : seulement parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle.**

**Tous furent surpris. Jack défendant pete, c'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle ils s'attendaient. **

**J, remarquant les têtes de ses amis : quoi ?**

**T : cela nous….**

**D, coupant teal'c : rien !**

**Silence.**

**JC : que savez vous d'autres sur ce shanahan ?**

**T : c'est un officier de la police tauri.**

**JC : vous savez comment ils se sont rencontrés ?**

**Daniel et teal'c secouèrent la tête en signe de négation.**

**J : c'est un ami de votre fils. **

**De nouveau tous s'étonnèrent. La deuxième chose qui les aurait le plus étonné venait d'être affirmée, sam et jack avaient eu une discussion au sujet de pete.**

**J, lassé : quoi encore ?**

**D : c'est juste qu'on….**

**T : rien o'neill. **

**Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous ?**

**JC : ma fille n'est pas du genre à aimer les rendez-vous arrangé.**

**J, amer : en effet, elle trouve ça pathétique. Mais… c'est arrivé. **

**J, d'une voix faussement enjouée : Dites, elle est délicieuse cette gelée jaune ! Mais c'est normal qu'elle pique sur la langue ?**

**Ils cessèrent donc la discussion sur pete à ce moment là, comprenant le détournement de conversation, soit dit en passant pas très subtil, de jack. **

**MAISON DE SAM, 2h du matin :**

**Sam était allongée dans son lit, la tête sur l'épaule de pete et fixait le plafond.**

**Durant leur dîner, elle avait laissé entendre que son père était actuellement sur terre. Presque immédiatement pete avait demandé à le rencontrer, visiblement il attendait ça depuis un moment…**

**Son comportement l'avait troublée…peut-être parce qu'elle même n'aurait pas eu ce genre de réaction à la perspective de rencontrer la famille de pete.**

**Cela voulait-il dire qu'il l'aimait plus qu'elle ne l'aimait ? Et d'ailleurs l'aimait-elle ? **

**Elle était sûre de l'apprécier énormément et elle savait qu'il pourrait lui offrir la vie dont elle rêve depuis si longtemps.**

**Pourtant, quelque chose la bloquait (regarde sa tête et tu comprendras). **

**Elle avait beau faire de son mieux, lui cherchant toutes les qualités possibles, elle n'arrivait pas éprouver envers lui un sentiment ne serait-ce que de moitié égal à celui qu'elle ressentait pour son colonel.**

**Faute n'était pas d'avoir essayé. Mais jamais elle n'avait ressentit aussi fort sentiment pour un homme. Elle aurait tellement aimé que cet homme ne soit pas le colonel jack o'neill.**

**Il lui avait fait tellement de mal en la rejetant quelques mois auparavant. Elle était prête à tout quitter pour lui. Tout. Mais visiblement il n'en était pas de même pour lui…**

**Elle renifla pour tenter de ravaler les larmes qui nouaient sa gorge.**

**Sa vie aurait été tellement plus simple si elle n'avait pas connu jack. **

**Dans son sommeil, pete la serra contre lui. Elle le regarda un instant. **

**Lui au moins était là pour elle, dans cette partie de sa vie, auparavant si vide, qu'était sa vie privée.**

**Il l'aimait et elle…aimait qu'il l'aime.**

**LABO DE SAM, lendemain, vers midi :**

**Sam avait passé sa matinée dans son labo, ne voyant pas les heures passer. Un bruit derrière son dos la sortit de son travail. Elle ne se retourna pas, mais un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.**

**Etait ce lui ? **

**Elle se retourna, un sourire d'espoir éclairant son visage.**

**JC : bonjour ma puce.**

**Le sourire de la jeune femme disparut. Ce que Jacob remarqua, sans faire de commentaire.**

**S : bonjour papa.**

**Pourquoi n'était-ce pas Lui ? **

**Depuis LA nuit, son colonel avait cessé ses petites visites dans son labo. Et ça manquait énormément à la jeune femme. Elle savait qu'elle devrait lui en vouloir, le haïr, mais elle n'y parvenait jamais réellement. **

**Quant à son supérieur, il ne l'évitait pas réellement, c'était d'ailleurs impossible étant donné qu'ils passaient la plupart de leurs journées ensembles en mission, mais il était…différent. **

**Distant. **

**Ils ne s'étaient jamais revus en privé. **

**Mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi…**

**Leurs regards ne se croisaient plus que très rarement, il ne passait plus son temps à tenter de la faire sourire, et il était même arrivé à plusieurs reprises qu'il ne l'interrompe pas dans ses explications scientifiques. **

**JC : j'espère que tu rêves de ton vieux père au moins ?**

**S, sortant de ses pensées : quoi ? Désolée papa j'étais….**

**JC : ailleurs ? J'avais remarqué. Tu ne devrais pas autant travailler. **

**Sam le regarda étonnée, lui, qui d'habitude lui affirmait que seul le travail permet d'avancer.**

**JC : tu viens manger avec moi ?**

**La jeune femme le suivit, s'avouant qu'une petite pause lui ferait du bien.**

**MESS, quelques minutes plus tard :**

**Alors que sam entamait sa gelée bleue, son père se décida à parler de pete.**

**JC : alors ta soirée d'hier s'est bien passée ?**

**S : oui. J'ai parlé de toi à pete. Il a dit qu'il serait heureux de te rencontrer.**

**JC : j'en suis ravi.**

**S : il m'a téléphoné ce matin. Si tu es d'accord, il prépare le dîner chez moi ce soir.**

**JC : avec plaisir.**

**Sam sourit, et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.**

**S : désolé papa, mais je dois aller me préparer. Je pars sur P3X879 dans moins d'une heure.**

**JC : bien sûr. Je viendrais chez toi ce soir à 19h30 alors ?**

**S : à ce soir !**

**Elle l'embrassa et partit.**

**MAISON DE SAM, le soir venu, 19h20 :**

**Sam mettait la table en repensant à sa journée. Ils avaient signé un traité avec une population pacifiste et technologiquement moins avancée que la terre. **

**En bref, rien d'intéressant. **

**Idem du côté relationnel. **

**Les garçons s'étaient gentiment chamaillés, le colonel ne lui avait adressé ni regards, ni paroles autres que professionnelles, Daniel avait trouvé presque tout ce qu'il voyait passionnant, et teal'c…..il était resté égal à lui-même, se contentant de quelques évidences et haussements de sourcil.**

**Un bruit de vaisselle cassée provenant de la cuisine sortit le major de ses pensées. Pete était extrêmement nerveux ce soir… Elle mit ça sur le compte de Selmac. (ben oui c'est pas tout les jour qu'on rencontre le père de sa petite amie qui se trouve être aussi en partie extraterrestre avec une sorte de serpent en lui)**

**DIIINNNGGG DOOONNNNGGG**

**S, criant : j'y vais !**

**S, ouvrant la porte : papa ! Entre.**

**Elle s'effaça et referma la porte derrière lui.**

**JC : tu es magnifique sam.**

**P : elle l'est toujours.**

**Jacob se retourna vers l'homme qui s'avançait vers lui en tendant la main. (je préfère ne pas vous faire de description, ça ne serait pas très objective étant donné mon avis sur cette sal de pete de mes …que j'ai pas d'ailleurs.)**

**JC, serrant la main offerte : vous devez être pete. Enchanté.**

**P : merci. C'est un honneur. (lèche botte !)**

**Ils allèrent jusqu'au salon où ils s'installèrent. **

**Le dîner se passa tranquillement. Pete faisant de son mieux pour être aimé et Jacob faisant tout pour l'aimer.**

**Ils quittèrent la table et les hommes allèrent s'installer au salon tandis que sam allait préparer le dessert et le café. **

**JC : mes félicitations pete, le repas était délicieux.**

**P : merci monsieur carter.**

**Ils restèrent un moment dans le silence, pete se triturant les doigts, très nerveux.**

**P, après une grande inspiration : monsieur carter. Je voulais avant tout vous remercier.**

**JC : de quoi donc ?**

**_Et avant quoi ?_**

**P : sans vous la femme parfaite n'existerait pas. Je vous dois beaucoup. Je dois vous dire que…j'aime votre fille….de tout mon cœur. **

**Jacob eut à ce moment précis un mauvais pressentiment.**

**P : c'est pour ça que, ce soir,… j'aimerais vous demander la main de samantha.**

**Le général carter blanchit légèrement. **

**Mauvais pressentiment confirmé. **

**Qu'était-il censé faire ? Ce n'était pas à lui de choisir pour sa fille si elle devait ou non épouser ce….cet homme.**

**Il n'avait aucun droit de refuser.**

**JC : je ne vois aucun inconvénient à cela.**

**Les yeux de pete s'écarquillèrent et il faillit sauter de joie.**

**JC : le choix seul appartient à sam.**

**P : oui. Et je souhaite de tout mon cœur qu'elle accepte. **

**JC : si c'est le cas. Vous avez intérêt à la rendre heureuse. Sam est ma seule fille et je ne vous cache pas que je ne supporterais pas de la voir souffrir. **

**P : ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur….**

**JC, ferme : je ne m'inquiètes pas. Je préviens. **

**Pete pâlit subitement. **

**P, bégayant : b…bi…bien…monsieur.**

**Jacob hocha la tête. Sam arriva à ce moment et leur servit le dessert, ne se doutant de rien.**

**Son père partit peu après. **

**S, débarrassant la table : alors tu vois, tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter.**

**P : oui. Il est très…gentil.**

**Ils finirent de débarrasser la table. Puis pete se mit derrière sam et l'enlaça, l'embrassant dans le cou. Elle se retourna, restant dans ses bras et lui sourit. Il posa ses lèvres (gluantes) sur les siennes. Mais alors que les mains du « jeune » homme commençaient à s'immiscer sous le tee-shirt de la jeune femme, celle-ci le stoppa (ouf !).**

**S : je dois partir tôt demain matin alors…**

**P, déçu : d'accord. On pourra se voir demain dans la journée ?**

**S : je ne sais pas j'ai du travail et….**

**P : juste quelques minutes.**

**S : je pense que je serais libre pour le déjeuner, mais je ne promets rien.**

**P : génial.**

**Il l'embrassa et partit.**

**SALLE DE DEBRIEFING, lendemain, fin de matinée :**

**Un long bâillement du colonel o'neill marqua la fin du débriefing de leur mission.**

**Pour pouvoir visiter la planète du jour en plein milieu de sa journée, ils avaient dû partir en exploration à 5h du matin, et donc se lever à 4h. Ce qui avait fortement, mais très fortement déplu à jack…ainsi qu'à Daniel, même s'il le montrait moins.**

**Quand le général Hammond sortit, Daniel lâcha à son tour un bâillement à se décrocher la mâchoire, entraînant de nouveau un bâillement du côté de jack.**

**La mâchoire de sam, elle, n'allait pas tarder à être foudroyée par une crampe, si elle ne cessait pas de sourire en regardant ses amis.**

**J, se levant : je vais au mess, qui m'aime me suive.**

**Il fit mine de partir, mais remarqua que personne ne le suivait.**

**J : ok. Rectification : je vais au mess qui ressent le besoin de se nourrir me suit.**

**Daniel se leva d'un bond, près à le suivre, suivit par teal'c. **

**Ils regardèrent sam qui était toujours assise et regardait un dossier. **

**Daniel donna un léger coup de coude à jack.**

**Ce que ce maudit archéologue pouvait l'énervé quand il tentait de s'immiscer dans sa vie !**

**Nouveau coup de coude.**

**Ok il n'avait pas le choix…**

**J, sans entrain : vous venez pas manger carter?**

**S, tentant de ne pas être sèche : je déjeune avec pete aujourd'hui.**

**J : ah….ok.**

**Il partit suivit des deux autres hommes.**

**Sam resta un moment interdite. « Ah…ok » ? C'est tout ce que ça lui inspirait ! Même pas un peu jaloux ? Elle comptait donc si peu à ses yeux ? Elle qui croyait que…bip bip bip.**

**Satané montre ! C'était l'heure de son déjeuner avec pete.**

**PARC POUR ENFANTS, plus d'une heure plus tard: **

**Après leur déjeuner, pete avait proposé d'aller se balader. C'est donc main dans la main que le couple traversait le parc pour aller s'installer sur un banc en son milieu.**

**Ils regardèrent un instant les enfants jouer sur le toboggans en face d'eux, appréciant leur cris de joie, leurs rires,…**

**P : j'adore cet endroit.**

**S : oui. C'est apaisant.**

**P : j'espère que dans un futur proche, on sera de nouveau ici et que l'on pourra voir une part de nous dans un de ces enfants.**

**Sam écarquilla les yeux. Devait-elle comprendre ce qu'elle croyait comprendre ? Elle se retourna vers lui, il fit de même, lui prenant la main.**

**P, la regardant dans les yeux : sam je t'aime. Je ne peux pas cacher mon désir de faire ma vie avec toi plus longtemps.**

**Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais aucun son n'en sortit. **

**Pete fouilla un instant dans sa poche, les yeux de sam doublèrent de volume. **

**_Thor si vous vouliez bien me téléporter immédiatement ça serait bien gentil de votre part_. **

**Pete sortit un petit écrin noir et l'ouvrit, une bague en or, ornée d'un petit (minuscule) diamant y était placée.**

**P : Samantha carter, veux-tu réaliser mon rêve en m'épousant ?**

**Sam regarda la bague, puis l'homme, puis la bague, l'homme, la bague, l'homme. **

**Qu'était-elle censée faire ? Que faisaient-ils dans les films ?**

**S : je…je…j'ai besoin de réfléchir.**

**Dans quel film c'était ça ? Pas très romantique en tout cas...**

**Pete baissa les yeux. Il avait l'air déçu. Cependant il les releva assez rapidement vers elle.**

**P : j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra.**

**Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendrie. Il était tellement gentil, tellement aimant, tellement….sensible… trop sensible ? Elle n'était jamais sorti avec un homme aussi sensible.**

**Pourquoi ? Bizarre….**

**P, lui mettant l'écrin dans la main : garde-la. Tu n'es pas obligée de la porter tout de suite. Mais garde là.**

**Il était adorable. Il méritait qu'elle dise oui, ou du moins il méritait qu'elle lui rende son amour.**

**C'est ça. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise ! Si elle lui disait, cela serait sûrement plus « réel ».**

**S : pete je t'….**

**Elle se sentit soudainement vibrer. **

**Drôle de sensation.**

**Peut-être l'aimait-elle plus qu'elle ne le pensait finalement ? **

**Peut-être l'aimait-elle plus que Ja… ? Tiens elle vibre de nouveau.**

**Rien qu'en pensant au nom de jack. Ça, ça l'aidait pas. **

**Quoi ? Encore cet vibration, comme si elle avait….son téléphone ! C'est son portable qui vibrait !**

**Saleté de machine !**

**Tiens elle n'aurait jamais pensé dire ça….enfin penser penser ça. **

**Faudrait quand même qu'elle pense à décrocher.**

**S, mettant le téléphone à son oreille : carter.**

**J, d'une voix gêné : tiens moi qui penser tomber sur le pape. J'ai du me tromper de numéro.**

**Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles (sourire spécial jack !).**

**S, souriant toujours : mon colonel ?**

**Elle ne vit pas les sourcils de pete se froncer.**

**J : en personne ! Alors contente de m'entendre ?**

_**Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point !**_

**S : oui….monsieur.**

**J : dites, je sais pas si vous savez, mais on est censé partir sur P-machin-truc-chouette dans moins de trois quart d'heure. Ça me décevrait de ne pas être le dernier arrivé cette fois.**

**S, souriant de plus belle : désolé, mon colonel. Je n'avais pas vu l'heure. J'arrive.**

**J : bien. **

**Il raccrocha. Elle resta un moment l'oreille collée à l'appareil. **

**Est-ce que ce coup de téléphone, à ce moment précis, était un signe ? **

**Peu importe il avait appelé…**

**Ils avaient enfin reparlé. Il avait fait un pas vers elle. Peut-être que tout allait redevenir comme…avant. Peut-être cela n'est-il pas impossible.**

**Elle raccrocha finalement. Pete la regardait d'un drôle d'air. **

**S : désolée, mais je dois y aller.**

**P, songeur : je comprends.**

**Oui. **

**Et il comprenait toujours, jamais il ne râlait ou n'était pas d'accord. **

**Cependant sam avait du mal à dire si cela était une qualité ou un défaut.**

**Elle se pencha, lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres et partit. **

**Sur le chemin, sam fit de son mieux pour ne pas penser à tout ça….vainement. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. **

**Si elle disait oui à pete, elle se marierait, aurait des enfants, de grandes probabilités d'être heureuse….mais ça serait tirer un trait définitif sur jack.**

**Etait-elle prête à faire ça ?**

**D'un autre côté si elle disait non, pete partirait et elle se retrouverait seule, seule à attendre que, ce qu'elle considérait depuis un moment comme l'impossible, se passe, que jack devienne l'homme de sa vie. **

**Qu'il change enfin et se décide à, ne serais-ce que, tenter le coup. Qu'il fasse un pas vers elle, qu'il regrette ce qu'il s'était passé après leur première, et seule, nuit ensemble.**

**Mais comme elle le pensait c'était impossible, alors elle continuerait de vivre seule, peut-être que dans quelques années un nouveau pete entrerait dans sa vie, peut-être dira-t-elle oui par dépit, peut-être qu'il sera trop tard pour envisager d'avoir des enfants, sûrement regrettera-t-elle d'avoir dit non à pete.**

**Elle arrêta le moteur, elle était arrivée. Son raisonnement la faisait pencher vers le oui. Epouser pete était probablement sa dernière issue de secours. « Oui » était probablement la réponse qui la mènerait au bonheur après tout. **

**SALLE D'EMBARQUEMENT, une demi-heure plus tard :**

**Sam était sur la passerelle avec Daniel et teal'c, attendant jack, perdue dans ses pensées. C'était donc ça la solution ? Épouser pete. **

**Après tout pourquoi pas ?…**

**J : passant à côté d'elle avant de passer la porte : content que vous ayez réussi à arriver avant moi, carter. **

**Probablement pour ça, songea-t-elle, alors qu'un frisson la parcourue après que jack soit passé à quelques millimètres à peine d'elle.**

**LABO DE SAM, le lendemain :**

**Sam, assise face à son ordinateur, était plongée dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, elle sursauta.**

**JC : désolé. Je t'ai fait peur ?**

**S : ça n'est rien.**

**Il la regarda droit dans les yeux un instant, puis prit une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle.**

**JC : je suppose que pete a fait sa demande (« non. quelle demande ? woups »). Tu veux en parler ?**

**S : tu le savais ?**

**JC : il m'en a parlé lors du dîner. **

**S, tout bas : et tu as accepté…**

**JC, se penchant vers elle : je n'aurais pas dû ?**

**S : si. Tu as fait le bon choix.**

**JC : j'ai fait le choix de te laisser faire les tiens. Cette décision appartient à toi et à toi seule. Mais il faut que tu sois consciente que tu ne dois pas la prendre à la légère. **

**S : je sais.**

**JC : au risque de me répéter. Aimes-tu pete ?**

**S : je crois…. Au fond c'est quoi l'amour ?…. c'est juste un sentiment qui se crée au moment où on se dit « ça pourrait être lui le bon » et que l'on commence à l'espérer. **

**JC : c'est vraiment ce que tu crois ?**

**Sam baissa la tête et ne répondit pas.**

**JC : sam, réponds-moi franchement : as-tu déjà réellement aimé un homme ? As-tu déjà ressentis l'envie de rester avec un homme pour l'éternité ? As-tu déjà aimé plus que ta propre vie ?**

**Sam ne releva pas la tête.**

**S, sèche : ce sentiment n'existe pas. Ça n'est pas ça l'amour.**

**Le soupir de Jacob résonna dans le silence de la pièce.**

**JC : tout ce que je souhaite c'est ton bonheur. Fais en ce que tu en veux, mais je te donne mon avis….je penses que tu devrais en parler avec tes amis.**

**S : c'est ça ton avis ?**

**JC : tu connais très bien mon avis…. Ça, c'est juste un conseil. **

**Il se leva, déposa un baiser sur son front et sortit d'un pas lent.**

**En parler avec ses amis…la seule à qui elle aurait voulu parler à cet instant était Janet, sa meilleure amie…. Mais elle n'était plus là. Une larme roula sur sa joue à cette pensée. Elle lui manquait tellement. C'est d'elle dont elle avait besoin à ce moment. Elle seule saurait lui donnait implicitement la réponse qu'elle attendait, lui poser les bonnes questions…. **

**Sam se passa une main sur le visage. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure. Un homme venait de la demander en mariage. Bon sang ! Elle devrait être heureuse…. Pourquoi ne l'était-elle pas ?**

**COULOIRS DU SGC ( je suis sûr que vous avez deviné qui va entrer en scène) : **

**Alors que Jacob se dirigeait vers le bureau de Hammond, il croisa jack. **

**J : ah Jacob ! Alors comment va la vie ?**

**JC : triste. Très triste.**

**Jack qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça fit une drôle de mimique, puis il eut un instant de panique.**

**J, inquiet : quelque chose est arrivé à carter ?**

**JC, le regardant droit dans les yeux : en effet.**

**Pendant un instant jack blêmit, et si elle lui avait dit qu'ils avaient…non elle n'aurait pas fait ça….quoique…**

**J, la gorge nouée : rien de grave ?**

**JC : pas du point de vue physique. **

**Silence.**

**JC : je crois que vous devriez parler avec ma fille.**

**J : à quel propos ?**

**JC : d'une décision qu'elle doit prendre. Une décision importante.**

**Au moins elle ne semblait pas lui avoir dit, sinon il serait déjà mort à l'heure qu'il était.**

**J, laissant sa phrase en suspens : qui me concerne, parce que … ?**

**JC : vous êtes son supérieur, mais aussi son ami et…bien plus. **

**Jack voulut nier ou faire mine de ne pas comprendre, mais devant le regard sévère de son interlocuteur, il préféra se taire.**

**JC : quoiqu'il en soit, elle a besoin de vous. De votre avis. Au fond, je sais que vous êtes un homme bon. J'espère que vous saurez prendre la bonne décision….pour son bonheur à elle.**

**Sur ce, il partit, laissant un jack complètement déboussolé et….paniqué. **

**De quoi parlait-il ? Son bonheur ? Son avis ? Besoin de vous ? Quelle décision ?**

**Il hésita un moment, envisageant un court instant de faire comme si rien ne venait de se passer. Mais il lui était impossible de laisser sam souffrir sans rien faire.**

**LABO DE SAM :**

**Sam essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur. Ça y est les vannes étaient ouvertes ! Et pas moyen de les refermer ! **

**Elle posa la tête entre ses mains, regardant quelques larmes tomber sur le bureau, sans qu'elle puisse rien faire pour qu'elles ne soient pas immédiatement remplacées par d'autres.**

**Jack arriva sur le pas de la porte. Elle était là, à son bureau. Elle pleurait. Aussitôt il s'avança vers elle, puis déposa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. **

**Elle se retourna croyant que c'était son père. **

**Lorsqu'elle remarqua que ça n'était pas lui, elle se leva d'un bond s'éloignant de cet homme qui la faisait tant souffrir. **

**Au fond, tout était sa faute. Sa faute à lui ! **

**Il la regarda un moment, surpris de son attitude.**

**J, en s'approchant : carter qu'est ce que…**

**S, criant : ne vous approchez pas ! Allez vous en ! **

**J, s'approchant : non. Parce que…on est malgré tout ami…vous savez très bien que je ne vous laisserais pas.**

**S, pleurant de plus belle : pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'on se rencontre ? Ma vie….vous m'avez volé ma vie. **

**Jack se figea. Un poignard venait de s'enfoncer en plein dans son cœur. La personne qui comptait le plus pour lui souhaitait le voir disparaître. **

**Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne le fallait pas. Un quelconque virus avait dû l'infecter. Elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait.**

**J : carter calmez-vous. On va tenter de parler calmement, comme deux personnes responsables.**

**S, amer : la seule chose dont vous êtes responsable c'est de mon malheur. Toutes ces années de souffrances, toutes ces nuits seules, tout ça, c'est uniquement votre faute. Je….je souhaiterais ne jamais vous avoir rencontré jack.**

**Son nom avait été prononcé si sèchement que ses jambes faillirent le lâcher sous le coup de la douleur.**

**Il la regarda un instant, cherchant dans son regard la preuve que ça n'était pas sincère. Mais tout ce qu'il vit fut de la rancœur. **

**Alors, après un dernier regard, il sortit. **

**Sam serra les poings. Elle avait bien fait. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse. C'est lui qui l'avait voulu. Il devait probablement avoir raison, tout comme elle avait eu raison, c'était le seul moyen pour qu'ils soient heureux…tout les deux… séparés.**

**Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur. **

**C'est décidé, à présent, plus aucunes larmes ne couleraient sur son visage.**

**QUARTIER DE JACK, quelques heures plus tard :**

**Jack était assis sur son lit, le regard vide, et inlassablement plongé dans le vide.**

**Il n'avait pas bougé depuis sa « discussion » avec sam. **

**Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Ses forces l'avaient quittées. Il n'était même plus capable de penser. Seules les paroles de la femme qu'il aimait ne cessaient de repasser dans sa tête. Et son regard…son regard si…haineux. « La seule chose dont vous êtes responsable c'est de mon malheur », «vous m'avez volé ma vie. ». **

**Sa voix était si froide…**

**Il ferma les yeux instants. Il n'avait même plus la force de pleurer. Un bruit retentit dans la pièce, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, le remarquant à peine.**

**Au bout d'un moment, la porte s'ouvrit. **

**D : on ne vous a pas vu de la journée alors on….**

**Il stoppa net sa phrase, figé par l'état de son ami. **

**D :… s'inquiétait. **

**Il s'approcha de lui.**

**D : jack ?**

**Celui-ci ne cilla même pas.**

**D, inquiet : jack qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

**Silence. Daniel se mit droit dans le champ de vision de son ami. Ce dernier leva lentement le regard vers lui. L'archéologue sentit un frisson de frayeur le parcourir lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. **

**Ce regard était tellement…vide. Aucune émotion ne passait dans ces yeux devenus presque noirs. **

**LABO DE SAM :**

**Teal'c frappa doucement à la porte entre ouverte. Aucune réponse. Il retenta. Rien. **

**Mais la porte sous le coup s'était ouverte, laissant voir sam, assise parterre, la tête entre les mains.**

**Instantanément, teal'c se précipita et s'accroupit en face d'elle.**

**T, soucieux : major carter ?**

**Celle-ci leva lentement son visage vers lui. **

**Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, mais ce n'est pas ce qui choqua le jaffa. Non. C'était son regard. Il était…différent. Il lui semblait qu'il y manquait quelque chose….une lueur.**

**Ce nouveau regard ne plaisait pas au jaffa. Il contrastait beaucoup trop avec le mince sourire qu'affichait la jeune femme.**

**S, se forçant à sourire : je vais me marier. **

**Teal'c resta silencieux un moment. Etait-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ?**

**S, faussement vexée : bah alors, vous ne me félicitez pas ?**

**T : si. Pardonnez-moi. Mes félicitations major carter. Tous mes vœux de bonheur**

**Elle lui fit un faible sourire de remerciement et le serra dans ses bras. Mais cette étreinte gêna le jaffa…elle ressemblait beaucoup trop à celle qu'ils avaient échangé lorsque jack avait disparu quelques années auparavant….et pas du tout à une étreinte de bonheur.**

**QUARTIER DE JACK :**

**Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demi-heure que Daniel était là. Il avait fait de son mieux pour faire parler jack, pour l'aider, mais le colonel semblait toujours aussi triste, il ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarqué.**

**Finalement, Daniel s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui et posa sa main sur celle de son meilleur ami, celui-ci répondit à son geste, la serrant très fort, jusqu'à faire blanchir les articulations de l'archéologue. Pourtant ce dernier se contenta de grimacer légèrement, partageant sa douleur. **

**Après une heure ainsi, le jeune homme décida de laisser son ami seul, lui conseillant de dormir. Il décida d'aller voir sam. Seule elle, pourrait venir en aide à son ami. **

**Mais en chemin il croisa Jacob (la marche de couloir est devenu sa passion à lui aussi). **

**Le tokra remarqua l'air très inquiet de daniel.**

**Ce dernier lui parla donc de jack et entendit avec désolation les propos de Jacob qui venait d'apprendre par teal'c que sam avait accepté la demande en mariage de pete. (des vrais commères ceux-là !)**

**Daniel abandonna immédiatement l'idée d'aller demander de l'aide à sam.**

**L'hôte de Selmac, lui, décida d'aller voir jack.**

**Il resta enfermé dans les quartiers du colonel pendant plus d'une heure, sans que personne ne sut ce qui s'y passait. (j'ai la flemme du drame) **

**BRIEFING, le lendemain :**

**Sam arriva légèrement en retard, elle avait passé la veille à fêter son futur mariage avec pete. **

**Toutefois lorsqu'elle s'assit, elle remarqua que jack n'était pas encore là. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas, étant en pleine cure d'exorjackisasion, ça devenait le dernier de ses soucis. **

**Du moins, tentait-elle de s'en convaincre…elle-même et les autres….**

**Elle se plongea donc dans la lecture du dossier devant elle, comme si de rien n'était. Cependant, elle remarqua des regards pas très agréables dirigés vers elle.**

**H : bien. On va pouvoir commencer. **

**D : où est jack ?**

**H : j'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'il s'est suicidé hier soir vers 23h38 !**

**Non ! je délire ! Comment ça c'est pas marrant ? J'aurais bien aimé voir votre tête en lisant ça ! Rien que dit penser : mouarf mouarf mouarf !**

**Ok ok reprenons :**

**D : où est jack ?**

**H, désolé : le colonel est venu me voir et m'a demandé sa remise en retraite. Evidemment j'ai refusé. Cependant il a été catégorique quant au fait qu'il voulait changer d'unité SG…. Major carter, à partir d'aujourd'hui vous prenez donc le commandement de Sg1.**

**Après quelques secondes de douleur, elle se reprit et fit un sourire franc au général.**

**S : merci mon général.**

**De nouveaux les regards envers elle ne furent pas très sympathiques.**

**D, s'énervant : j'arrive pas y croire ! Je….**

**Il ne finit pas sa phrase lui lançant un regard profondément déçu et partit en renversant sa chaise. **

**Teal'c ne dit rien, il n'en avait pas besoin, son regard envers sam parlait pour lui, il partit d'un pas assez rapide, ne pouvant cacher son mécontentement.**

**Hammond les laissa partir. A leur place il aurait fait pareil. Il se contenta lui aussi d'un regard à sam, qui ne se sentit pas fière. **

**Puis il sortit après avoir lancé un « quartier libre pour la journée ».**

**Sam ferma les yeux, sentant le retour des larmes.**

**Non.**

**Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure. Ça n'était qu'une mauvaise passe. Ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle. Elle n'avait pas le choix.**

**Tout aller s'arranger.**

**Bientôt ses amis lui auront pardonné, elle serait mariée, et le colonel o'neill serait de l'histoire ancienne, un inconnu parmi tant d'autres. **

**Bientôt….**

**THE END (enfin….avant la suite)**

**l l**

**l l**

**l l**

**l LA SUITE EST PAR LA ! l**

**l l**

**l l**

**l l**

**V V**

**SECONDE PARTIE**

**6 ANS PLUS TARD : ( on va dire que comme par magie ils ont toujours le même âge que dans la saison 7. ou du moins, disons que pour cette fic : dans la saison 7, il était physiquement comme dans la saison 1 et que maintenant….ben ils sont comme dans la saison 7. après tout c'est de la science fiction !et puis…c'est moi l'auteur !)**

**SALLE DE BRIEFING (les lieux non plus n'ont pas changés on dirait), un matin :**

**Daniel entra en baillant dans la salle sous l'œil rageur du général hammond (tiens il a pas pris une ride lui…ni un cheveux d'ailleurs ! MDR !) **

**H, soupirant : Daniel vous êtes encore en retard.**

**D : désolé Georges, mais hier j'ai rencontré une fille qui….**

**H, amusé : pitié passez moi les détails !**

**Le général Hammond regarda Daniel tandis qu'il s'asseyait.**

**Il avait beaucoup changé depuis ces 6 dernières années. **

**Au niveau physique, il était plus musclé, ses cheveux ébouriffés étaient plus courts, et il ne portait plus que rarement ses lunettes suite à une expédition sur une planète de soigneurs qui en voulant soigner une blessure grave de Daniel, avait également partiellement guéri ses yeux de leur myopie. **

**Mais c'est au niveau de sa personnalité qu'il avait le plus changé. **

**Ce n'était plus le Daniel de l'ancien Sg1. A présent il avait confiance en lui, il disait toujours le fond de sa pensée et n'hésitait pas à se lancer tête baissée dans une bataille. **

**D'ailleurs cela inquiétait beaucoup le général. Daniel prenait beaucoup de risques.**

**Beaucoup trop. **

**Depuis que sam avait quitté le SGC, peu de temps après être devenu madame pete shanahan, et que teal'c et Daniel avait pris la tête d'une nouvelle équipe Sg1, l'archéologue menait une vie instable. **

**Risquant sa vie chaque jour, que ce soit en prenant des risques, souvent inutiles, sur le terrain, ou en traînant dans des bars, changeant de petite amie plus souvent que de chemise, et finissant souvent saoul.**

**Oh ce n'était pas un alcoolique !… juste un inconscient. **

**Le général et lui s'était rapproché suite à la démission de sam…. sûrement par soucis de garder un « souvenir » de leur vie d'avant dont Daniel, teal'c et hammond étaient les derniers vestiges. **

**Tellement de gens les avaient quitté.**

**D'abord Janet, puis jack, en allant prendre la direction du site alpha, puis sam quelques mois plus tard. **

**Georges soupira.**

**Il aurait tout donné pour revenir au début d'Sg1, à l'époque où il sortait de chaque briefing à la limite de la crise de nerf.**

**Maintenant ces briefings étaient tellement….professionnels. **

**Bien sûr, le lieutenant Summer, et le major Graham étaient des bons éléments, probablement les meilleurs soldats de la base, mais ils étaient…différents.**

**T : général Hammond, commençons nous ?**

**Hammond fit signe que oui et le lieutenant Summer se lança dans son exposé sur leur prochaine planète.**

**Le regard du général resta un instant posé sur teal'c.**

**Au cours de ces dernières années, le jaffa s'était plus ouvert, ne pouvant cacher que lui aussi avait beaucoup souffert du départ de leurs amis. Il s'était beaucoup lié avec Daniel, devenant même son colocataire, même si étant donné la vie « mouvementée » de l'archéologue, il restait souvent dans ses quartiers, à la base.**

**Mais teal'c restait teal'c.**

**Il était encore l'homme silencieux et respectueux au visage fermé. Quoique avec le temps Hammond et Daniel avaient appris à discerner les différentes expressions du jaffa sur son visage…et ils étaient bien les seuls.**

**D : Georges vous allez bien ?**

**H : oui Daniel, je pensais à….**

**Il ne préféra rien dire, ne voulant pas transmettre sa nostalgie à ses deux amis.**

**H : à cette mission. Vous partez dans une heure, allez vous préparer !**

**Tous se levèrent, sauf Daniel qui resta assis.**

**D : georges, je….vous avez des nouvelles de jack ?**

**H : pas depuis votre dernière visite, il y a quatre mois.**

**D, soupira : il avait promis.**

**Comme toujours o'neill n'avait pas tenue sa promesse. **

**Chaque fois que Daniel allait le voir sur P3X327, il lui faisait promettre de donner de ses nouvelles et de venir les voir. **

**Mais jack n'était jamais revenu sur terre.**

**Il persistait à dire que maintenant sa vie était sur P3X327. Ses amis avaient beau faire de leurs mieux pour garder contact avec lui, il semblait vouloir prendre ses distances.**

**Hammond regarda tristement daniel. **

**Jack avait été pendant plus de sept ans le meilleur ami de l'homme qui lui faisait face. **

**Ne dit-on pas que perdre un ami c'est perdre une partie de soi-même? Le pauvre homme avait perdu trois de ses meilleurs amis en moins de deux ans, qu'était-il censé être à présent ? Mis à part un homme vide….un cœur beaucoup trop vide…**

**H : je suis désolé daniel.**

**D, tristement : je sais. Tout comme je sais que je devrais cesser de me faire des illusions. Jack ne veut plus avoir affaire avec nous. Il nous a oublié...ou du moins il essaie. Je ferais mieux de faire de même.**

**Daniel se leva et sortit la tête basse de la salle, laissant son supérieur, mais surtout ami, encore plus triste.**

**SGC, QUARTIER DE DANIEL, une semaine plus tard, 9h du matin :**

**Le docteur Daniel Jackson ouvrit un œil pour regarder l'heure. Un sourire apparut sur son visage quand il remarqua qu'il pouvait encore rester une bonne demi-heure au lit. Il tenta de se rendormir.**

**Etalé sur le ventre, la tête enfoncée dans le coussin, il composa mentalement le numéro de portable de Morphée.**

**Un bruit résonna dans la pièce.**

**Il leva la tête, se rappelant que c'était un bruit semblable qui l'avait réveillé quelques minutes auparavant. Il tendit discrètement son bras vers sa lampe de chevet, elle pourrait lui servir d'arme. Puis d'un geste rapide, il se leva, prêt à envoyer la lampe à la tête de son assaillant. **

**Lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il en était, sa bouche s'ouvrit et il faillit lâcher la lampe sous le coup de l'étonnement. **

**Un petit garçon d'environ 5ans se tenait devant lui, apeuré.**

**D : t'es qui toi ?**

**L'enfant fit alors une sorte de grimace et éclata en sanglots…ou plutôt en cris, des cris affreusement stridents. Daniel, remarquant que sa main le menaçait toujours avec la lampe, posa cette dernière.**

**D, paniquant : non…. ne pleure pas…. je ne voulais pas te faire de mal…arrêtes de pleurer.**

**Les cris redoublèrent. Daniel s'accroupit en face de l'enfant qui ne se calmait toujours pas.**

**D : pitié arrêtes de pleurer…**

**Daniel se passa une main sur le visage. Qu'était-il censé faire ? Il n'y connaissait rien en enfant lui. Il n'était pas comme…..**

**D : georges !**

**Il hésita un moment puis pris l'enfant à bout de bras et alla d'un pas rapide vers le bureau de Hammond. **

**Evidemment tout le monde se retournait en voyant l'archéologue déambuler dans les couloirs, l'air totalement hagard, vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon, portant à bout de bras un enfant qui se débattait en poussant des cris. **

**Dans des circonstances différentes, il aurait probablement trouvé ça très amusant…**

**En chemin, il cria à un soldat d'envoyer teal'c dans le bureau du général.**

**BUREAU DU GENERAL HAMMOND :**

**Le chef des lieux était tranquillement en train de lire le dernier rapport de mission de Sg4, quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et que des cris lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Il releva la tête. En voyant Daniel ainsi, il hésita entre s'énerver ou éclater de rire.**

**H, amusé, mais inquiet : que se passe-t-il ?**

**D : j'ai trouvé ça dans mes quartiers à mon réveil.**

**Il montra l'enfant qu'il venait de poser sur une chaise et qui continuait à crier, le visage rouge et humide.**

**H, paniquant aussi : que…qu'est ce que….**

**Cependant, Hammond se reprit bien vite. **

**Il souffla un grand coup et s'accroupit à hauteur de l'enfant.**

**H, d'une voix douce: bonjour.**

**L'enfant cessa de crier et regarda ce gros bonhomme en face de lui. Le soupir soulagé de Daniel résonna dans le bureau.**

**H : je m'appelle georges. Et toi ?**

**Le petit ne dit rien, reniflant bruyamment en tentant de se calmer. **

**Malheureusement c'est à ce moment que teal'c entra en courant dans la pièce, faisant peur à l'enfant qui recommença à crier.**

**Teal'c haussa un sourcil haut….très haut. Il se tourna vers daniel.**

**D : ne me regardez pas comme ça, je comprends rien. Ce…gosse était dans ma chambre à mon réveil.**

**Teal'c changea de sourcil. Hammond retenta le coup.**

**H : n'est pas peur. Ce n'est que teal'c. Il est gentil teal'c. On est tous gentils ici.**

**Le garçonnet tourna son regard vers teal'c, celui-ci, après un coup de coude de Daniel, tenta de sourire….tentative ratée, son sourire crispé aurait effrayé un Unas en pleine crise de nerf. **

**Pourtant l'enfant sourit à son tour.**

**E, désignant le front de teal'c : Z'est quoi za ?**

**T : ceci est le signe qui permettait de savoir quel faux dieu je servais. Aujourd'hui ça n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.**

**E, n'ayant rien compris. Oh.**

**Il se tourna vers Hammond.**

**E : pourquoi t'as pas de zeveux toi ?**

**Daniel pouffa de rire.**

**H : parce que je suis plus tout jeune.**

**E : oh. Comment i z'appelle le mézant qui voulait m'tuer avec la lampe ? **

**Hammond et teal'c se tournèrent vers Daniel avec des regards accusateurs et étonnés.**

**D, mal à l'aise : je m'appelle Daniel….mais je ne voulais pas te faire de mal….c'était un accident…je suis un gentil moi.**

**E : oh.**

**D : désolé.**

**E : d'accord….et toi monzieur comment t'appelle ?**

**T : mon nom est teal'c.**

**E : comme la poudre pour les fesses des bébés ?**

**Teal'c haussa de nouveau un sourcil.**

**H, amusé : non. Ça c'est du talc. Lui c'est teal'c.**

**E : oh.**

**H : et toi comment tu t'appelles ?**

**E : Eli.**

**H : Eli comment ?**

**Le petit haussa les épaules. **

**T : c'est un problème.**

**H : dis-moi Eli, comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'à la chambre de Daniel ?**

**E : Z'est ma moman qui m'a mis là. Elle m'a dit d'attendre que le monzieur zoit réveillé.**

**Des regards accusateurs se tournèrent de nouveau vers daniel.**

**D : quoi ?**

**T : se pourrait-il que cette enfant soit votre fils ?**

**D, apeuré : vous délirez ?**

**Devant les regards sérieux de ses amis, il s'emporta légèrement.**

**D : c'est pas mon fils ! il…il est beaucoup trop âgé…à l'époque jack et…**

**Il se tut, pas besoin d'en dire plus.**

**D : ça ne peut pas être le mien.**

**H, songeur : mais alors qui sont ses parents ?**

**T : peut-être devrions nous lui demander ?**

**Hammond s'exécuta donc, mais l'enfant répondit de nouveau par un haussement d'épaule.**

**E : ma moman elle z'appelle moman.**

**H : et ton papa, tu ne sais pas comment il s'appelle ?**

**L'enfant ne dit rien, mais hocha légèrement la tête.**

**H : comment s'appelle-t-il ?**

**E : z'veux pas le dire.**

**Georges ne préféra pas insister, craignant de nouvelles pleurs.**

**H : bon. Teal'c essayez de savoir avec quel pass sa mère est rentrée dans la base et vérifiez les caméras de surveillance, je vais faire un appel pour savoir si quelqu'un a vu quelque chose et je vous rejoindrais en salle de surveillance. Au boulot !**

**Teal'c sortit.**

**D : Georges ? Et moi ? Je fais quoi ?**

**H : vous vous occupez du petit jusqu'à ce qu'on en sache plus.**

**D : quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi moi ? J'y connais rien !**

**H : Daniel, c'est à vous que cet enfant a été abandonné. Et puis…je suis sûr que vous vous en sortirez.**

**BUREAU DE DANIEL, quelques minutes plus tard :**

**Daniel et l'enfant arrivèrent après avoir fait un tour au mess. Le visage et les mains d'Eli étaient recouverts de chocolat. **

**Quand il entra dans la pièce ses yeux s'agrandirent d'émerveillement. **

**L'archéologue alla s'asseoir, et commença à travailler sur une traduction.**

**Eli avança doucement dans la pièce, observant tout ce qui l'entourait. A ses yeux toutes les pierres, tous les bijoux, représentait un véritable trésor.**

**Il prit une sorte de petit vase en main, pour y chercher un éventuel trésor.**

**En voyant ça, Daniel se précipita vers lui et lui prit l'objet des mains.**

**D : ça c'est une urne datant du 12ème siècle avant Jésus-Christ, ce n'est pas un jouet.**

**L'enfant le regarda d'un air boudeur. **

**D : rien dans cette pièce n'est un jouet. Tu….tu veux pas dessiner plutôt ?**

**Un sourire illumina la petite frimousse.**

**D : bien.**

**Il lui donna des feuilles et des crayons, sur lesquelles l'enfant se jeta avec engouement.**

**D, pour lui-même : j'm'en sors plutôt bien finalement.**

**A peine eut-il finit de dire ça que des cris retentirent dans la pièce. Il regarda vers l'enfant qui tenait des ciseaux dans une main, tandis que sa deuxième main saignait.**

**D : oh mon dieu !**

**Daniel paniqua complètement. Il enleva les ciseaux de la main du petit. Puis voulut partir chercher du secours, mais revint vite, il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul. Il prit alors l'enfant dans ses bras, mais cette fois le petit se serra contre lui de toutes ses forces.**

**Une course contre la montre dans les couloirs commença alors.**

**INFIRMERIE :**

**Quand l'infirmière principale, Kate Byron, vit le jeune homme arriver, blanc comme un linge, portant un enfant en pleurs, elle se précipita vers lui et posa l'enfant sur un lit, s'attendant au pire.**

**K : que s'est-il passé ?**

**D, affolé : il jouait…des ciseaux…j'ai pas vu.**

**Le médecin chercha du regard la blessure, qui vu l'état de l'homme, semblait grave, sur le corps de l'enfant. Elle ne vit rien.**

**D, une main sur le front : son doigt.**

**Kate regarda alors le doigt de l'enfant qui déjà avait cessé de pleurer. Un de ses doigts était légèrement entaillé et laissait échappé un peu de sang. **

**Daniel, en voyant la tête amusée du médecin, jeta un œil à la blessure en question. Il remarqua alors qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter.**

**D : ça paraissait plus grave tout à l'heure.**

**K, riant légèrement : je crois qu'il s'en remettra.**

**Elle alla chercher de quoi désinfecter le bobo et revint quelques secondes après, souriant en voyant l'enfant jeter un regard noir à Daniel qui venait de lui prendre une seringue des mains. Elle commença à le soigner.**

**K : je ne savais pas que vous aviez un fils docteur jackson.**

**D : je n'en ai pas.**

**La jeune femme se tourna vers lui avec un regard interrogateur, c'est à ce moment que Daniel remarqua à quel point ses yeux étaient magnifiques, d'un bleu profond. Devant le regard insistant du jeune homme, Kate détourna son attention vers l'enfant, ses joues s'empourprant légèrement.**

**D : vous semblez me connaître, mais pas moi. Vous êtes nouvelle ici ?**

**K, gênée : oui. J'ai commencé hier. **

**D, en mode charmeur : quel jolie nom suis-je censé associé à votre…**

**K : Kate. Enfin…je suis le docteur Kate Byron.**

**D : enchanté…Kate.**

**Elle rougit de plus belle, égalant presque la couleur du rouge qu'elle appliquait sur le doigt de l'enfant.**

**K : alors docteur Jackson….**

**D : daniel.**

**K, souriant : qui est cet enfant si ce n'est pas votre fils ?**

**D : j'aimerais bien le savoir.**

**Kate se retourna brusquement vers lui, ses cheveux châtains bouclés volant autour de son visage. Daniel déglutit difficilement. Bon dieu qu'elle était belle ! **

**D, se reprenant : ce…on recherche actuellement comment il est arrivé à la base…et qui il est.**

**E, tout fier : ze zuis Eli ! **

**Les deux adultes sourirent, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent un instant. La jeune femme détourna le regard.**

**K, enroulant un pansement : alors Eli, tu vas devoir garder ce petit pansement jusqu'à ce que ton bobo de guerrier soit guéri. C'est d'accord ?**

**E : oui ! Je suis un guerrier !**

**Il se leva et alla prendre la main de Daniel, qui fit une mimique surprise, faisant sourire la femme.**

**K : on dirait qu'il vous a adopté.**

**D, légèrement apeuré : vous croyez ?**

**De nouveau la femme rie légèrement. **

**K : vous feriez mieux d'y aller. Je crois qu'Eli a envie de faire pipi.**

**Daniel regarda l'enfant qui serrait les jambes en gigotant.**

**D : oh. C'est que je….**

**K : je suis sûre que vous vous en sortirez.**

**D : vous ne voulez pas m'aider ?**

**K : ça serait avec plaisir, mais j'ai encore du travail.**

**D, avec un sourire charmeur : une autre fois alors ?**

**K, rougissant de nouveau : on verra. Filez !**

**Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent.**

**Après le pipi du petit, ils allèrent voir où en étaient les recherches.**

**BUREAU DU GENERAL HAMMOND (y a plus de labo de sam, alors il faut bien que je trouve un remplaçant)**

**Quand l'archéologue entra, il resta un moment surpris. Teal'c et le général étaient tout les deux plongés dans leurs pensées.**

**D : à voir vos têtes j'en déduis qu'on a du nouveau.**

**H : en effet.**

**Il fit signe au jeune homme de s'asseoir. Celui-ci s'exécuta, et à la surprise de beaucoup (des trois personnes présentes en tout cas) Eli s'assit sur ses genoux, prenant au passage un bibelot sur le bureau du général, pour s'occuper.**

**D : alors ?**

**H : il n'y a pas de témoin, cependant le pass et les caméras de surveillance nous ont permis de voir clairement de qui il s'agissait.**

**Silence.**

**D : et ?**

**T : cet enfant est visiblement le fils du major carter.**

**D, sous le choc : ex major.**

**Teal'c hocha la tête pour approuver.**

**D : mais….pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? C'est insensé !**

**H : ayant eu la même réaction que vous, nous en sommes arrivé à la conclusion quelle devait avoir été « obligée » de… (Jetant un regard à l'enfant)…de faire ça.**

**D : vous pensez qu'elle a des problèmes ?**

**T : oui.**

**D, pensant à haute voix : non…elle serait venue nous voir, nous demander de l'aide. Ça ne lui ressemble pas.**

**T : peut-être a-t-elle fait ça pour protéger Eli ?**

**E, ayant entendu son nom : je zais me défendre moi ! Kate elle a dit que z'était un guerrier.**

**T, haussant un sourcil : qui est Kate ?**

**E : la zentille madame dont Daniel est tamoureux. **

**H, amusé : ah bon ? kate…kate Byron, le nouveau médecin ? **

**D, gêné : ce n'est qu'un gosse, il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit. **

**E, protestant : zi ze zais ! Ma moman m'a dit ze que z'étais l'amour à moi ! **

**T, intéressé et amusé : et qu'est ce ?**

**E : z'est quand deux perzonnes…et ben i z'aiment ! I se sourissent, et i ze font pleins de bizoux et aussi…des bébés ! **

**Il leur fit un grand sourire auquel il manquait quelques dents, et auquel ils répondirent de bon cœur. **

**E, triste : mais ma moman, elle a auzi dit que parfois on fait des bébés, mais on n'aime pas le papa. **

**D, étonné : elle t'a dit ça à toi ?**

**Eli secoua la tête.**

**E : elle a dit à mon papa.**

**Les trois hommes se regardèrent, cela était probablement une bonne piste pour découvrir pourquoi sam avait abandonné son fils.**

**H, d'une voix douce : et dis-moi Eli, qu'est ce qu'ils se sont dit d'autres tes parents ?**

**E : mon papa zil a dit des gros mots. Il était po content et….i faisait peur…**

**L'enfant commença à pleurer, en se blottissant contre le torse de daniel. Ce dernier tenta de le consoler d'une voix douce en caressant ses cheveux châtains en bataille. Eli finit par se calmer et après avoir un peu reniflé, il recommença à jouer, au grand malheur d'Hammond, avec des bibelots.**

**Les trois hommes parlèrent un bon moment, cherchant la raison de tout ça. **

**Mais aucun des scénarios éventuels ne leur plaisait….**

**MESS, le soir :**

**Daniel était en train de tenter de convaincre Eli de se servir de ses couverts et non de ses mains pour manger, quand Kate arriva timidement près d'eux, un plateau à la main.**

**K, désignant la place en face de Daniel : je peux ?**

**D, soudainement timide : bien sûr.**

**Elle s'installa, Eli replongea la main vers son assiette.**

**D, attrapant sa main : non. **

**E : maiheuu !**

**Il croisa ses petits bras sur son torse et fit mine de bouder. Devant la mimique désespérée de Daniel, Kate gloussa.**

**D, faussement étonné : vous trouvez ça marrant ?**

**K, riant encore plus : très. Faites attention. Sinon il va vous mener par le bout du nez.**

**D, déçu : vous avez l'air de vous y connaître en enfant. Je suppose que vous en avez.**

**K : vous supposez mal. Je vis seule.**

**Daniel ne put s'empêcher de sourire, installant une gêne entre eux.**

**K, changeant de conversation : alors vous avez du nouveau sur…**

**Elle désigna Eli d'un mouvement de tête pour ne pas attirer son attention.**

**D : oui. On a découvert que c'était le fils d'une amie, mais on ignore encore pourquoi elle me l'a confié sans rien dire.**

**K : une…petite amie ?**

**Daniel lui lança un drôle de regard.**

**K, baissant la tête : désolée. Ce… ce ne sont pas mes affaires.**

**D : non. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Sam n'était qu'une amie. Rien de plus.**

**K : tant mieux.**

**Elle rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.**

**K : enfin…je ne voulais pas dire que c'est bien qu'elle ne soit que votre amie, je… **

**D, riant : j'avais compris.**

**Kate rougit de nouveau et tenta de se concentrer sur son assiette, et d'ignorer le regard persistant de l'archéologue sur elle. **

**E : dis Kate, z'est vrai que Daniel z'est ton namoureux ?**

**Les deux concernés rougirent de plus belle.**

**D, mal à l'aise : Eli ce n'est pas le genre de question qui se pose.**

**E : pourquoi ?**

**D : parce que c'est….**

**D/K, en même temps: indiscret/gênant.**

**Ils se sourirent un instant, mais rebaissèrent bien vite leurs visages vers leurs assiettes respectives.**

**E : oh….pourquoi ?**

**Les deux adultes remarquant leurs gênes finirent par rire.**

**D : j'ai une idée, si tu laissais tes légumes et que tu mangeais directement ta glace ?**

**E : ouais !**

**L'enfant se jeta sur son dessert oubliant, comme prévu, ses questions. Kate et Daniel soupirèrent de soulagement.**

**K : pas mal le coup de la glace.**

**D : merci.**

**K : merci à vous.**

**Ils rirent de nouveau. Ils commencèrent à parler de leur vie respective, et Daniel parla vaguement de sam. Puis ils se dirent au revoir à regret, et, comme prévu, Eli alla dormir dans les quartiers, aménagés spécialement, de daniel.**

**SALLE DE BRIEFING :**

**Daniel entra en baillant dans la pièce où teal'c et le général l'attendaient déjà.**

**D : bonjour**

**Teal'c hocha la tête et Hammond le salua.**

**H : où est Eli ?**

**D : je l'ai laissé à l'infirmerie.**

**H : un problème ?**

**D : non, il…kate s'est proposée de le garder.**

**T : vous semblez déjà proche de cette jeune femme.**

**D : je ….on n'est pas là pour parler de moi que je sache. Alors du nouveau ?**

**H : j'ai essayé à plusieurs reprises de joindre le major….Samantha, mais hélas sans résultats. Il n'y a personne chez elle. J'ai appelé son travail, elle n'y est pas allée depuis plus d'une semaine. Quant à pete, il s'est mis en congé. Impossible de le joindre.**

**D : que fait-on ?**

**H : je pense qu'il faudrait commencer par interroger leurs voisins pour tenter d'en savoir un peu plus sur les rapports qu'entretenaient sam et son mari ces derniers temps. **

**D : on s'en charge.**

**H : je m'en doutais. J'attends un rapport pour 15h.**

**MAISON DE MADAME GREGOIRE : **

**Assis dans un salon à motif fleuri, Daniel et teal'c attendaient que la voisine de sam leur serve le thé. La femme, d'environ soixante-dix ans, arriva dans le salon, le dos courbé et le pas lent.**

**M : alors mes garçons, que désirez vous savoir ?**

**D : nous voudrions que vous nous disiez ce que vous savez sur les shanahans madame gregoire.**

**M : appelez moi armande. Oh vous savez, en général je ne me mêle pas beaucoup de la vie des autres.**

**T : en général ?**

**M : oui. Je dois avouer que cette petite famille là a attisé ma curiosité. **

**T : comment ça ?**

**M : voyez vous, Samantha est une charmante femme, dés qu'elle s'est installée nous avons sympathisées. J'ai même été la nourrice de leur fils pendant un temps. Mais c'était bien avant que…**

**Elle porta doucement la tasse à ses lèvres et en but de lente gorgée.**

**D : avant quoi Armande ?**

**M : qui êtes vous déjà ?**

**D : je suis un ami de sam.**

**M : alors pourquoi me questionnez vous sur elle ?**

**D : je ne peux pas vous en dire beaucoup, mais…elle a des problèmes. Et je crois que c'est en rapport avec son mari.**

**La vieille dame baissa le regard.**

**T : c'est pourquoi il est important que vous nous disiez ce que vous savez madame gregoire.**

**M : appelez moi Armande mon garçon.**

**Teal'c hocha poliment la tête.**

**M, après hésitation : il y quelques mois, Eli, leur fils, est tombé malade, il a du être hospitalisé. Dieu merci, il a vite guéri. Mais après cela, Peter a changé. Le père et mari aimant qui traversait chaque matin l'allée en sifflotant, s'est transformé. Les disputes se sont faites de plus en plus nombreuses. A une époque, j'ai même eu peur qu'il ne frappe Eli ou samantha. Mais il m'a vite remis à ma place. Et…vous savez je suis une vieille femme, je suis fragile et seule. J'ai donc préféré ne pas me mêler de leur vie. Mais je voyais bien que Samantha n'allait pas bien. Je la voyais souvent pleurer sur le perron. Et il y a une semaine, une nouvelle dispute a éclatée en pleine nuit. Ça m'a même réveillée, alors que je suis proche de la surdité. Peter semblait plus en colère que jamais. J'ai même songé à appeler la police, mais…**

**La dame baissa la tête et ferma un instant les yeux.**

**D : c'est lui la police.**

**M : oui. J'ai donc attendue que ça se calme. J'ai ensuite entendu des bruits de coups. Je m'apprêter à appeler du secours quand j'ai vu Samantha s'enfuir avec l'enfant. J'ai alors appelé la police, mais avant qu'elle n'arrive Peter avait à son tour disparu. **

**Daniel et teal'c se regardèrent un instant.**

**M : Je souhaite vraiment aider samantha. C'est une femme bien. Quand mon mari est mort, elle m'a beaucoup aidé, j'espère lui rendre la pareille.**

**D : merci armande. Ce que vous nous avez dit va beaucoup nous aider. Je suis certaine que sam vous en sera reconnaissante.**

**Les deux hommes se levèrent.**

**M : oh vous partez déjà ? Vous ne voulez pas reprendre une tasse de thé ?**

**D : ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais on est attendu. Merci encore armande.**

**Teal'c hocha la tête en signe de remerciement.**

**M : si vous voulez savoir d'autres choses, n'hésitez pas surtout. **

**Ils saluèrent la vieille femme et repartirent.**

**SALLE DE BRIEFING :**

**Arrivés à la base, ils firent leur rapport au général.**

**G : donc c'était bien un problème avec peter.**

**D : oui. Et pour qu'elle en arrive à l'abandon ça devait être grave.**

**T : Peter Shanahan doit probablement être à sa recherche.**

**D : peut-être l'a-t-il retrouvé**

**G : étant donné ce qu'on sait, prions pour que ça ne soit pas le cas.**

**D : on la recherche ?**

**G : je pense qu'elle va tenter de prendre contact avec nous. Mais…je vous donne carte blanche sur cette affaire. Retrouvez la.**

**D : comptez sur moi, général.**

**T : je n'aurais de cesse de la chercher général Hammond.**

**G : je n'en doute pas, mais…la question est « où la chercher »**

**T : en effet. Je pense qu'elle a du se chercher un refuge là où son mari ne penserait pas à la chercher.**

**D : son ancienne maison peut-être ?**

**G : elle a été vendue et est habitée depuis longtemps déjà. **

**D : je ne vois pas. On ne l'a pas revue depuis tellement longtemps et….on n'a jamais su grand chose sur elle.**

**T : peut-être Jacob carter pourrait-il nous aider ?**

**G : il est en mission et ne peut pas être joins depuis plusieurs mois déjà.**

**Un soldat s'approcha de Daniel et lui remit un dossier. Il le feuilleta**

**T : et o'neill ?**

**G : malheureusement teal'c je ne pense pas qu'il puisse ou qu'il veule nous être très utile. **

**T : il était pourtant le plus proche du major carter, même s'il ne le montrait pas.**

**G : et nous savons tous à quoi ça les a menés.**

**D : apparemment à Eli. **

**Teal'c haussa ses deux sourcils et tourna lentement la tête vers Daniel, Hammond fit de même.**

**D : je crois que je sais ce qui a rendu Pete furieux.**

**G : qu'est ce ?**

**D : le dossier médical d'Eli. Kate en avait fait la demande au cas où Eli aurait des allergies particulières ou autres problèmes de santé. Après que madame Gregoire nous ait parlé de l'hospitalisation d'Eli, j'ai demandé à Kate de me transmettre son dossier.**

**T : et qu'en est-il ?**

**D : lors de son hospitalisation une prise de sang a été effectué. Eli est B+. Or Sam et Pete sont tout les deux O+. **

**T : que signifie ces lettres ?**

**G : que Peter n'est pas le père de l'enfant. Mais qui ?**

**Il croisa le regard très explicite de Daniel.**

**G : vous ne croyez quand même pas que….mais quand ?**

**D : ça je n'en sais rien.**

**T : le major Carter et le colonel O'neill se sont comportés différemment l'un envers l'autre à leur retour de P4X928.**

**G : vérifiez que les dates correspondent ainsi que le groupe sanguin du colonel. Finalement je crois qu'on va avoir besoin du colonel O'neill.**

**SALLE D'EMBARQUEMENT, le lendemain matin :**

**Lieutenant: chevron 7 enclenché. Ouverture du vortex vers P3X327.**

**G : bien enclenchez la communication radio.**

**Le lieutenant tapa un instant sur son clavier.**

**Lieutenant : communication radio enclenchée, mon général.**

**G, dans le micro : ici le général Hammond du SGC.**

**X, par radio : sergent Marguez à vos ordre mon général**

**G, radio : je désire parler au colonel O'neill.**

**X, radio : j'envois des hommes le chercher immédiatement, mon général.**

**G, à Daniel et teal'c : espérons qu'il va accepter d'écouter.**

**J, radio : colonel O'neill au rapport.**

**G : colonel ici le général Hammond**

**J : je sais**

**Le général jeta un coup d'œil signifiant à peu près « c'est pas gagné » à ses amis.**

**J : qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**G : nous… avons un problème qui requiert votre aide.**

**J, perplexe : mon aide ?…quel genre de problème ?**

**G : en réalité…**

**D, au micro : sam a des problèmes.**

**Il y eut un silence.**

**J : ce n'est pas le mien.**

**D : justement si étant donné que….**

**Teal'c le tira en arrière l'empêchant de parler.**

**D : mais qu'est ce que…**

**T : je ne trouve pas judicieux de lui parler de l'enfant maintenant.**

**D : mais…**

**G : il a raison Daniel. **

**G, au micro : colonel O'neill. Je vous donne l'ordre de revenir sur terre avant demain.**

**J : alors je vais reprendre mes bonnes vieilles habitudes et vous désobéir, mon général **

**G : colonel je vous signale que vous êtes toujours sous mon commandement et que…**

**J : vous avez effectivement le droit de m'ordonner dans le cadre du travail. Et si le major carter a réellement des problèmes de l'ordre de la mission porte des étoiles, j'ai le devoir vous obéir. Mais est-ce le cas ? **

**G : Jack, ici c'est Georges et non le général Hammond qui va vous parler. Sam a besoin d'aide et, ne serais-ce qu'en souvenir de l'amitié qui soudait sg1 vous vous devez de l'aider. **

**J : malheureusement, ça fait longtemps que notre relation n'est plus amicale…peut-être même ne l'a-t-elle jamais été. J'attends SGalpha3, je demande de fermer la porte. Au revoir. **

**La communication coupa et quelques secondes plus tard le vortex se ferma.**

**Le général Hammond se tourna vers les deux membres d'sg1 avec un air désolé.**

**D, rassurant : vous avez fait ce que vous pouviez.**

**T : mais pas nous.**

**Les deux autres se tournèrent vers le jaffa.**

**T : je suggère que nous tentions à notre tour notre chance pour ramener le colonel O'neill à….sa place.**

**D : et que proposez-vous ?**

**T : général Hammond avec votre permission je désire me rendre sur P3X327 dans le but de revenir avec le colonel o'neill.**

**G, après un soupir : accordée**

**D : je viens avec vous.**

**T : non. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux vous garder en….dernière rescousse….vous et Eli seraient nos…jokers. **

**Ses collègues sourirent à sa tentative de langage tauri.**

**D : vous avez raison. D'ailleurs il vaut mieux que j'y aille j'ai promis à Eli de lui raconter l'histoire de toutankhamon.**

**INFIRMERIE :**

**Dés que Daniel entra l'enfant courut et sauta dans ses bras.**

**D, surpris : woh quel accueil.**

**K : quand je vous dis qu'il vous a adopté**

**D : merci de l'avoir gardé, j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas trop dérangé.**

**K : pas du tout. C'est plutôt calme en ce moment. Et c'est un amour.**

**D, avec un sourire charmeur : il doit tenir ça de moi, à force de me fréquenter. **

**Kate rie un instant.**

**K, tentant de reprendre son sérieux : je n'en doute pas.**

**E : bah alors tu me racontes l'hiztoire de toutouchaton ?**

**D, souriant : Toutankhamon**

**  
E : bah voui z'est ze que z'ai dit. **

**Daniel jeta un regard faussement désespéré à Kate qui riait discrètement. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent alors. Pendant un moment…un moment relativement long.**

**E, les pointant du doigt : hou les namoureux !**

**Immédiatement les deux concernés rougirent.**

**D, se grattant la nuque, gêné : je…je ferais mieux d'y aller.**

**K, remettant inlassablement une mèche derrière son oreille : je…j'ai du travail ?**

**D : bon ben…à plus !**

**K : à plus**

**Kate se tourna vers un malade tandis que Daniel partait d'un pas rapide avec Eli.**

**P3X327 :**

**Teal'c arriva à travers le vortex.**

**J, désagréable : tiens j'aurais parié que ça serait Daniel qui viendrait me casser les pieds.**

**T, dans un hochement de tête : vous vous êtes trompé.**

**J : vous aussi. Je ne repartirais pas avec vous.**

**T : alors je repartirais la conscience tranquille parce que j'aurais fait mon possible pour aider une amie. Ce qui ne sera pas votre cas.**

**Jack fit signe qu'il l'agaçait et s'éloigna. Teal'c le suivit d'un pas calme.**

**Pendant plus d'une heure, teal'c suivit jack dans chacun de ses déplacements. Sans un mot, les mains croisées dans son dos, il l'observait.**

**J, agacé : vous allez me suivre longtemps ?**

**T : jusqu'à ce que vous soyez prêt à écouter ce que j'ai à dire.**

**Les deux guerriers s'affrontèrent un instant du regard. Puis jack mit ses mains dans ses poches et soupira bruyamment.**

**J : alors allez-y qu'on en finisse.**

**T : où suis-je censé aller ?**

**J : vous ne vous êtes pas arrangé avec le temps vous.**

**T : si. Ceci était de l'humour.**

**Jack esquissa un léger sourire. **

**T : O'neill vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je vous ai toujours respecté. Vous êtes un homme droit et juste. C'est pour cela que je me permets d'insister auprès de vous. Pour cela et pour le major Carter. D'après ce que nous savons, elle est probablement en danger et nous avons pensé que vous pourriez nous aider à la retrouver.**

**J : qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?  
**

**T : les relations que vous entreteniez avec elle étaient beaucoup plus profondes que les nôtres. Probablement pourriez-vous parvenir à découvrir où elle se cache.**

**J : qui fuit-elle ?**

**T : Peter Shanahan.**

**J : Shanahan ? Je vois…. Désolé teal'c, mais je ne suis pas de genre à m'immiscer dans leur vie de couple. Personne n'en a le droit. **

**T : Peter Shanahan est certainement dangereux et nous nous devons de le stopper et d'aider le major carter.**

**J, s'énervant : au nom de quoi ?**

**T : de l'amitié, de l'honneur et de l'estime**

**J : et comment estimez vous qu'elle a besoin de vous ?**

**T : parce qu'elle nous a fait confiance en nous confiant…son amitié et elle nous a fait comprendre ses problèmes.**

**Jack le regarda un instant, pas convaincu.**

**J : c'est tout ? Vous avez fini ?**

**T : je crois en effet.**

**J : alors ça y est vous m'avez convaincu….je ne veux définitivement pas venir avec vous. Parce que non seulement ça ne sont pas mes oignons, mais en plus, je ne vous aiderais en rien. La vérité c'est que je ne sais rien d'elle. Je n'ai jamais rien su. Alors comment pourrais-je vous aider à la trouver ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, tout comme elle n'a pas besoin de moi et tout comme je n'ai besoin de personne !**

**Il partit d'un pas rapide vers les bois. **

**Teal'c resta un instant sans bouger, planté droit comme un piquet, les mains dans le dos, le menton levé.**

**Puis il repartit d'un pas posé vers la porte des étoiles.**

**SALLE D'EMBARQUEMENT, quelques minutes plus tard :**

**Le général Hammond et le docteur Jackson attendaient en bas de la passerelle, pleins d'espoir. Quand teal'c arriva et que le vortex se referma, la tête des deux hommes se baissèrent.**

**T : je suis désolé. O'neill semble avoir définitivement tiré un trait sur la tauri.**

**Daniel sortit sans un mot, la tête basse sous le regard attristé du général désenchanté. **

**QUARTIER DE DOCTEUR JACKSON, 22h :**

**L'archéologue, assis sur son lit, observait l'enfant qui dormait. Un enfant qui n'avait pas idée de tout ce qui se passait. Il se contentait de dormir paisiblement, serrant son poing à côté de son visage serein.**

**Un enfant qui ne connaissait pas son père. Et vu comme c'était parti, sûrement le connaîtrait-il jamais. **

**Un enfant qui avait peut-être déjà perdue sa mère. Qui sait où Sam se trouvait en ce moment ? Le général avait reçu un appel du commissariat où travaillait Pete. Ce dernier avait provoqué et participé à une bagarre. D'après des témoins, il était comme fou et trois personnes avaient finies à l'hôpital. Un avis de recherche avait été lancé contre lui pour coups et blessures. Mais il était policier, il savait où se cacher.**

**Un enfant auquel Daniel était déjà très attaché. Comment ne pas l'être devant un bout de choux comme lui ? Même Teal'c avait craqué, allant voler un paquet de bonbon au sergent Stewart pour l'offrir à l'enfant. Tout le personnel de la base le chouchoutait. Tout le monde l'aimait déjà. Personne ne pouvait lui résister. Personne…**

**Daniel se leva brusquement. Il avait une idée. Il s'apprêta à aller prévenir le général, mais se ravisa. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Eli seul, et le général devait probablement déjà être rentré chez lui.**

**Mais demain à la première heure, il exposerait son idée. **

**P3X327, le lendemain :**

**Kate apparut devant la porte, Eli dans ses bras avait la tête plongée dans son cou, terrifié.**

**K, d'une voix douce : voilà Eli. C'est fini. On est arrivé. Tu vois, ce n'était pas si dur.**

**E, regardant timidement autour de lui : on est zou ?**

**K : chez des amis. **

**Eli regarda en bas de la passerelle. Six hommes pointaient des armes vers eux. Le visage de l'enfant se crispa de peur, il était près à pleurer.**

**X : baissez vos armes !**

**Les soldats s'exécutèrent.**

**X : repos soldats**

**Ils s'éloignèrent. L'homme s'approcha de Kate.**

**X : qui êtes-vous ?**

**K : je suis le docteur Byron. Je suis chargée de faire des vérifications sur l'état de santé de certains de vos soldats. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?**

**X : colonel Jack O'neill. Pourquoi cet enfant est-il là ?**

**K : je vous présente Eli. Eli dit bonjour au monsieur.**

**Eli releva doucement la tête vers lui et le toisa un moment.**

**E : t'es qui toi ?**

**J : je te retourne la question.**

**Eli lui jeta un regard noir.**

**E : pourquoi que tes messieurs i voulaient me tuer ?**

**J, amusé du caractère de l'enfant : il ne voulait pas te tuer. Ils sont gentils. Ils vérifiaient juste que tu n'étais pas un vilain serpent.**

**E : z'est pas gentil les zerpents. Et z'est même pas beau. **

**J : tout à fait d'accord avec toi.**

**Eli bougea pour que Kate le pose, ce qu'elle fit.**

**K : je ferais mieux de partir faire les analyses tout de suite si je veux avoir fini avant ce soir.**

**Elle le dépassa.**

**J : hey ! Vous ne m'avez même pas dit ce que ce gamin fait là !**

**K : désolée mais….c'est top secret. J'ai du boulot, occupez vous en en attendant.**

**Elle partit.**

**J : quoi ! Mais c'est une blague !**

**E : z'est pas rigolo**

**Jack jeta un regard perplexe à l'enfant qui lui fit un grand sourire auquel il manquait quelques dents.**

**J : alors comme ça tu t'appelles Eli ?**

**E : voui. Et z'est quoi ton nom à toi monsieur ?**

**J : jack.**

**E : z'est cool za comme nom. Zack.**

**J : non c'est jack. Avec un j.**

**E : c'est quoi un zi (j) ?**

**J : c'est….oh puis laisse tomber !**

**Il commença à avancer, l'enfant le suivit. Il s'arrêta, l'enfant s'arrêta. **

**J : tu ne veux pas aller jouer avec le lieutenant Garner ? C'est le petit roux là-bas**

**Eli secoua la tête.**

**J, soupirant : pourquoi ?**

**E : parze que z'est pas le droit de parler au zinconnus et que Kate elle m'a dit de rezter avé toi.**

**J : mais je suis un inconnu moi, non ?**

**E, fièrement : non. Toi tu es zack !**

**J, nouveau soupir : je vois. Suis moi alors.**

**BUREAU DU COLONEL O'NEILL :**

**Jack assis à son bureau lisait un rapport de mission de SGalpha6 qui avaient découvert une nouvelle substance qui vu sa composition compliquée donnait déjà mal au crâne au colonel.**

**Il posa le dossier et jeta un bref regard à l'enfant qui dessinait à quelques mètres de là. **

**Il se passa ensuite la main sur le visage, la science lui donnait toujours aussi mal à la tête, sauf quand c'était ELLE qui en….**

**Il sentit qu'on tirait sur le bord de sa chemise. Il tourna la tête. Eli lui sourit. Il lui répondit par un sourire crispé. Le petit grimpa alors sur ses genoux.**

**E : pourquoi t'es trizte ?**

**J : ça c'est personnelle mon grand.**

**E : oh.**

**L'enfant sembla réfléchir un moment. Puis tourna sa frimousse décidée vers le visage grave du militaire.**

**E : tu peux me dire. Moi zaussi ze zuis trizte. Si tu me dis ze te dis.**

**Jack sourit légèrement.**

**  
J : je suis triste à cause….de moi.**

**Le garçonnet fronça les sourcils.**

**J : mais c'est compliqué. Une histoire triste pour les grands.**

**E : dis…les grands comme toi za pleure parfois ?**

**J : ça peut arriver. Quand on est vraiment très triste. Tu sais ce n'est pas mal de pleurer. Parfois ça fait du bien de pleurer, même pour un vieux grincheux comme moi.**

**E : grinsseux comme le nain de blanze neige?**

**J, riant légèrement : oui comme le nain. Je suis un nain qui a un peu trop grandi.**

**Ils rirent un instant. **

**J : et toi pourquoi tu es triste ?**

**E : parze que…ma moman me manque.**

**J : elle est où ta maman ?**

**Eli haussa les épaules.**

**J : elle travaille à la base ? Au sgc ?**

**E : ze zais pas. Mais z'ai entendu daniel dire qu'elle se cazait.**

**J, méfiant : qu'elle se cachait…c'est Sam ta maman ?**

**E :ze zais po. Mais ma moman z'est la plus belle.**

**Jack ferma un instant les yeux. C'était donc ça. Ils avaient essayé de le piéger en lui envoyant le fils de Sam pour le convaincre de les aider. **

**Et dire que c'était presque sur le point de marcher.**

**E : ze t'aime bien toi. T'es un zentil monzieur. Comme Daniel et les autres mezzieurs de là haut.**

**J, entre ses dents : et comme ton papa.**

**E : non. Lui, il est méchant.**

**Jack sursauta presque de surprise.**

**J : pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**E : lui il est méchant. Il arrête po de crier. Et i m'aime po.**

**L'enfant baissa la tête, le regard fixé sur ses doigts qu'ils trituraient.**

**J : mais si. Je suis sûr qu'il t'aime.**

**E, reniflant : non. Puis….de fazon…ze l'aime po non plus….z'est qu'un vilain….il dit plein de mots pas beau à ma moman…**

**L'enfant se colla contre le torse de Jack, pleurant. Jack le serra contre lui. **

**Maintenant qu'il connaissait cet enfant, il n'avait plus trop le choix. Il lui était à présent impossible de ne pas l'aider.**

**SALLE D'EMBARQUEMENT :**

**Kate, Jack et Eli apparurent en haut de la passerelle. Leurs amis ne purent retenir leur sourire. **

**D, souriant : jack ?**

**J : je ne vous croyais pas si machiavélique. Vous servir d'un enfant pour m'amadouer !**

**D : ça a marché.**

**Silence**

**J, songeur : oui. Alors c'est le fils de sam.**

**D : oui et le vo….**

**Il vit Kate faire de grands signes pour signaler qu'il n'était pas encore au courant.**

**D, changeant de sujet : alors Eli il t'a plu ton voyage ?**

**Le petit hocha vivement la tête.**

**E : z'était trop cool !**

**Les adultes sourirent attendris.**

**E : le mazor kenwood m'a appris à donner des coup de pieds et m'a montré son piztolet. Plus tard moi auzi j'aurais un piztolet rien qu'à moi.**

**Les traits de Jack se durcirent au souvenir de Charly. Il voulut dire quelques choses pour enlever cette idée de la tête de l'enfant, effrayé à l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver la même chose qu'à son fils, mais il ne dit rien. Après tout ce n'était pas à lui de lui apprendre ça, ce n'était pas son fils, c'était le fils de Pete, de Sam et Pete.**

**Il ferma un instant les yeux sous la douleur. Puis remarqua que déjà Eli s'était mis à parler d'autre chose.**

**J : je suppose que je dois passer par la case infirmerie**

**G : vous supposez bien colonel.**

**J : c'est fou ce que ça m'avait pas manqué.**

**G, souriant et donnant une tape amical dans son dos : content de vous revoir parmi nous Jack !**

**Il sortit ainsi de la salle d'embarquant, prétextant du travail en retard.**

**Le jaffa s'approcha de Jack et s'inclina légèrement.**

**T : c'est un plaisir de vous revoir O'neill.**

**J : plaisir partagé Teal'c.**

**K : bon jolies retrouvailles, mais maintenant tous à l'infirmerie !**

**Sur ce, elle les devança avec Eli.**

**J : c'est elle la nouvelle tortionnaire ?**

**D, soupirant rêveur : oui.**

**Il sortit à son tour de la salle sous le regard suspicieux du colonel.**

**J : qu'est ce qui lui prend ?**

**T : d'après les dires du jeune Eli, Daniel aurait des vues sur le docteur Byron.**

**J : ah oui ? On dirait que notre petit scarabée fantasme sur les blouses blanches, ou alors il a des tendances sados.**

**T : qu'est ce que sado O'neill ?**

**Jack sourit. Il du s'avouer que tout ça lui avait énormément manqué.**

**SALLE DE BRIEFING, le lendemain matin :**

**Daniel entra en baillant, Eli pendu à sa main. Le général se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il avait osé passer la nuit en charmante compagnie alors que….**

**D : ne me regardez pas comme ça c'est pas ce que vous croyez. Eli était tellement excité de sa journée off-world qu'il refusait de dormir et n'a pas arrêté de m'en parler. Dans les moindre détails…**

**Il fut de nouveau pris d'un bâillement. L'enfant le lâcha et à la surprise générale alla faire un bisou à toutes les personnes présentes avant d'aller s'asseoir sur les genoux d'un colonel ébahi.**

**J : c'est qu'il est bien élevé le gamin.**

**E, s'offusquant : ze zuis pas un gamin moi ! z'est toi le gamin !**

**Jack haussa les sourcils. Quel caractère !**

**Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il ne fit rien. Se rappelant que ce n'était pas à lui de faire son éducation.**

**J, de mauvaise humeur : alors on le commence ce briefing ?**

**Après un court échange de regards, le briefing commença. Ils racontèrent ainsi à Jack tout ce qu'ils savaient sur Sam et Pete, omettant le fait que ce dernier n'était pas le père d'Eli.**

**J : je vois. En clair, Pete a pété un plomb**

**D : en clair…oui.**

**J : une idée de la raison ?**

**Les trois hommes à qui la question était posée se regardèrent un instant. Ce n'était certainement pas à eux de lui dire.**

**G : pas pour le moment. Mais l'important est de la retrouver. Auriez-vous une idée de l'endroit où elle pourrait se réfugier ?**

**J : aucune. D'ailleurs je me demande même pourquoi je suis là. Ça ne me concerne pas.**

**D, exaspéré : oh que si ça vous concerne grandement parce que vous êtes le p…**

**T : vous êtes malgré tout un ami du major carter et je suis persuadé que vous lui voulez du bien.**

**Jack regarda Daniel un instant. On lui cachait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? **

**J, soupçonneux : qu'est ce que vous alliez dire Daniel ?**

**D, mentant, mal à l'aise : à peut près la même chose que teal'c.**

**Il scruta un moment les personnes présentent à la recherche d'une réponse ou d'un indice, malheureusement il ne trouva rien. Quoique….tous le regardait lui et Eli. **

**Jack fronça les sourcils. **

**Ça devait probablement être dû au fait que l'enfant venait de s'endormir contre lui. **

**Rien de plus probablement…**

**J : Eli m'a dit que son père ne l'aimait pas. Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi s'en prendrait-il à son propre fils ?**

**Silence.**

**G : comme je viens de le dire ce n'est pas le pourquoi qui nous intéresse, mais le où**

**Jack sera les poignées de son siège, on lui cachait quelque chose et il détestait ça. **

**Mais il se garda son calme. Plus vite ils auraient retrouvé Sam, plus vite il aurait le fin mot de l'histoire.**

**T : peut-être devrions nous interroger l'enfant ? Il se peut qu'il sache où est sa mère, ou connaisse des endroits où elle pourrait être.**

**D : le problème est que Eli n'est pas vraiment enclin à parler de ça. J'ai tenté de lui parler hier, il se braque immédiatement.**

**J : je peux essayer ?**

**Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Lui même ne le savait pas vraiment. **

**A vrai dire, il n'en avait même pas envie. Entendre parler de la femme qui l'avait tellement fait souffrir et de son mari ne l'intéressait vraiment pas.**

**Pourtant il devait savoir. Et il savait que si Eli s'était confié à lui la veille, il recommencerait probablement.**

**Le général lui donna son accord, et lui accorda la journée pour rester avec l'enfant et tenter de le faire parler.**

**Eli sauta presque de joie lorsqu'on lui annonçait qu'il passerait la journée avec le colonel, visiblement il l'avait déjà adopté. Tout en questionnant l'enfant l'air de rien, Jack l'initia à la marche de couloir et aux Simpsons. Il lui parla de la pêche et sans s'en rendre compte promis à l'enfant de lui apprendre à pêcher. **

**A la fin de la journée, il avait réussi à savoir ce qu'il devait savoir, et une idée de l'endroit où Sam pouvait se cacher. **

**MESS, le soir :**

**Jack et Eli entrèrent main dans la main en souriant et s'installèrent avec Daniel et Kate qui se fixant yeux dans les yeux ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite leur présence.**

**J, amusé : on dérange peut-être ?**

**Les deux concernés sursautèrent et tournèrent la tête, rougissant.**

**D : non non nous… heu…nous vous attendions.**

**J : mais oui mais oui.**

**D : alors Eli t'as passé une bonne journée ?**

**E : voui c'était trop zouette ! On a fait plein de truc vazement cool !**

**Ils sourirent un instant devant l'enthousiasme du garçonnet.**

**E : on n'a regardé des dezins zanimés avé un gros monzieur tout zale qui est trop rigolo, on a fait une promenade zuper zouette et z'ai appris à donner plein de dézordres aux mezzieurs tout droit qui ont mal à la tête,…**

**K, riant : on appelle ça des soldats, Eli.**

**E, ne tenant pas compte de l'intervention de l'infirmière : et on n'a auzzi….**

**L'enfant continua pendant un moment à raconter gaiement sa journée, sous le sourire des adultes qui l'écoutaient d'une oreille distraite en prenant un air intéressé ponctué parfois de quelques sons faussement étonnés ou passionnés.**

**Jack sourit légèrement en regardant l'enfant. Tout comme sa mère, quand il était lancé, il était impossible de l'arrêter. Il avait les mêmes yeux qu'elle et la même lueur passionnée alors qu'il déblatérait ses phrases sans même prendre le temps de respirer.**

**O'neill se revit quelques années en arrière, écoutant la jeune femme parler, l'observant plus ou moins discrètement.**

**E, enthousiaste : et zack va m'emméner pêzer dans la moukakana ! **

**Cette phrase sortit brutalement Jack de ses rêvasseries et fit hausser les sourcils des deux autres personnes. Sous les regards insistants de l'archéologue et de l'infirmière, Jack secoua la tête.**

**J, défendant : je n'ai jamais dit ça.**

**E : zi tu l'as dit !**

**J : non Eli. Je t'ai parlé du Minnesota mais je ne t'ai jamais promis de t'y emmener.**

**Devant le regard mouillé du garçonnet, le colonel voulut revenir sur ses positions, mais se rappelant qui était cet enfant, il ne dit rien.**

**E, au bord des larmes : zi tu l'as dit…t'as dit qu'on était des potes et qu'un zour on irait pêzer enzemble.**

**J : désolé Eli, mais ça ne sera pas possible. Dés qu'on aura retrouvé ta maman….je repartirais.**

**E, les lèvres tremblantes : pourquoi que tu veux pas de moi ?**

**J : je n'ai jamais dit que…..**

**E, s'énervant : zi ! **

**Jack regarda autour de lui. Tout le monde avait cessé de parler pour porter leur attention à l'enfant qui venait de crier.**

**J, calmement : Eli calme-toi. Ça ne changera rien.**

**Le petit se mordit les lèvres, le regard noir.**

**E : t'es qu'un mézant ! T'es comme lui ! Tu veux pas de moi ! T'es qu'un….qu'un….qu'un vilain mézant pas beau ! **

**Le garçon se leva et partit en courant du mess. O'neill l'appela, mais l'enfant l'ignora. L'homme se passa une main sur le visage, lasse, et jeta un regard à ses amis. Kate fixait son assiette, se mordant la lèvre et Daniel lui fit un signe qui voulait clairement dire « ça ne me regarde pas ». Après un soupir, le colonel se leva et prit le chemin emprunté quelques secondes avant par eli.**

**SALLE DE BRIEFING, plus d'une heure plus tard :**

**Jack, assit au fond son siège, un bras tendu sur la table fixait ses doigts qui tapotaient la table, signe qu'il réfléchissait. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils fouillaient la base et ils n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé l'enfant. Il était inquiet.**

**Le SGC n'était pas un endroit pour un enfant, surtout pas seul. **

**Bien qu'il ne le connaisse pas depuis longtemps, il était déjà très attaché à cet enfant. Il lui rappelait tellement Carter…mais aussi Charly. Chaque fois qu'il regardait Eli, jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux deux êtres qu'il aimait le plus. A deux êtres qu'il avait perdu.**

**Pensant à Charly, un sentiment de panique s'empara de Jack. Au sgc, des tas d'armes étaient à porté de main, il suffirait que Eli en trouve une et….**

**Affolé, Jack se leva et regardant autour de lui, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à l'endroit où Eli pouvait être. Il ne fallait pas le laisser seul, il fallait…**

**D, inquiet : jack qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

**O'neill tourna le regard vers son ami et ce dernier eu un mouvement de recul. Son regard était….apeuré. La peur de cet homme était plus visible que jamais. A cet instant, il paraissait si fragile….si triste aussi. La ride entre ses yeux était plus creusée que jamais, et son regard hagard alors qu'il regardait autour de lui.**

**L'entrée du général coupa court aux pensées de daniel.**

**G, s'asseyant : asseyez-vous colonel.**

**J, anxieux : mon général, Eli, il est en danger. Cette base…elle n'est pas faite pour un gosse. Il y a trop de….**

**G : ne vous inquiétez pas colonel. J'ai mis la base en alerte minimum. Une dizaine d'hommes est actuellement en train de chercher Eli. **

**Voyant le regard soucieux de Jack, le général jugea bon de préciser : **

**G : Et j'ai fait surveiller toutes les pièces contenant des objets dangereux.**

**Rassuré un minimum, Jack se laissa tomber sur son siège.**

**D, ébahi : c'est quand même dingue qu'un gamin de 5 ans ai pu disparaître comme ça ! Surtout dans la base censée être la plus surveillée de l'Etat !**

**T, avec un sourire en coin : étant donné les gênes dont cet enfant a hérité, cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit aussi futé.**

**Daniel fit une légère grimace et le général baissa un instant les yeux. Apparemment teal'c n'était pas au courant que le colonel ne savait encore rien….**

**Le visage de ce dernier se durcit. Ils pourraient au moins éviter de complimenter cette saleté de flic devant lui.**

**Devant le visage fermé du colonel, teal'c haussa un sourcil.**

**T : ne vous inquiétez pas O'neill, je suis persuadé que nous ne tarderons pas à retrouver le jeune Eli.**

**J, sur la défensive : moi ce que j'en dit…à vrai dire je me demande encore ce que je fais là ! Je vous ai donné les informations que j'ai réussi à obtenir du gamin. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire de plus.**

**Il se leva.**

**J : d'ailleurs, général, si vous le permettez, j'ai un site à faire tourner. Mieux vaudrait que je rentre maintenant.**

**Daniel grogna. Durant tout ce temps, il avait oublié à quel point Jack pouvait être agaçant et dur parfois.**

**D, s'emportant : il n'en ait pas question !**

**J, lentement : je vous demande pardon ? Depuis quand c'est vous qui décidez ici ?**

**D : jack ! Eli s'est sauvé parce qu'il était convaincu que vous vouliez l'abandonner ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de partir comme ça !**

**J : et pourquoi pas ? Dans quelques jours ce gamin aura retrouvé sa mère, il ne se souviendra même plus que j'existe ! Et puis…il fait sa vie, je fais la mienne, autant qu'il ne s'attache pas.**

**D, amer : à quel moment vous avez perdu votre cœur ?**

**Pour réponse, Jack lui envoya un regard noir que Daniel soutenu. Le général crut bon d'intervenir.**

**G : refusé, colonel. Vous restez ici jusqu'à ce que cette histoire soit réglée.**

**J, protestant : mon général, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je n'en n'ai rien à….**

**G, sévère : c'est un ordre, colonel.**

**J, dans sa barbe : à vos ordres.**

**Il fit un salut militaire et quitta la pièce.**

**Daniel soupira en cœur avec le général.**

**T : ainsi O'neill ne sait toujours pas que le jeune Eli est son fils**

**D : non. On a pensé que…ce n'était pas à nous de lui dire.**

**T : soit. Qu'en est-il du major carter ?**

**G : d'après les informations recueillis par le colonel O'neill, j'ai envoyé plusieurs hommes vérifier les endroits susceptibles de lui servir de cachette.**

**T : je ne pense pas que le major va resté longtemps cachée. **

**D : il a raison. Sam n'est pas du genre à se cacher sans agir. Elle va probablement tenter de le retrouver….si ce n'est pas lui qui la retrouve.**

**Un silence s'installa. Chacun réalisant le tragique de cette situation. Eli était perdu, seul et Sam en grand danger. Quant à jack….il était toujours aussi buté, ce qui en soit entrait dans la catégorie tragique, d'après Daniel.**

**Le silence se prolongeait, quand Teal'c intervint.**

**T, réfléchissant : quelles sont les analyses qui ont été faite sur le jeune Eli ?**

**D : depuis qu'il est arrivé, aucune. Nous avons uniquement regardé son dossier médical.**

**T : général Hammond, il se peut que j'ai une idée de l'endroit où pourrait être l'enfant.**

**G : quelle est-elle ?**

**T : d'après ce que nous savons. Il est le fils du major Carter et du colonel O'neill. Or, ils ont tout deux des organismes spéciaux. Les résidus de Jolinar ont laissé des traces dans le sang du major Carter, et le colonel O'neill possède certains gênes des anciens. Il est donc probable….**

**D, songeur : qu'ils aient été transmis à Eli. **

**G : où voulez-vous en venir ?**

**T : je pense que les Asgards sont à l'origine de la disparition du jeune Eli.  
**

**D : je suis d'accord avec Teal'c. Thor a toujours été intéressé par l'organisme de Jack. Il doit donc l'être également par celui de Eli. A mon avis, c'est une piste à fouiller.**

**G : bien. Faites donc ça alors.**

**QUARTIERS TEMPORAIRES DU COLONEL O'NEILL :**

**Depuis un moment, Jack tournait en rond.**

**Le refus de Hammond l'avait prodigieusement agacé. Pourquoi s'entêtaient-ils tous à vouloir le garde ici ? Il ne leur était d'aucun secours !**

**Et franchement, jouer le baby-sitter du fils de la femme qu'il aimait avec un autre ne l'enchantait pas des masses. Même s'il aimait beaucoup Eli, il restait pour lui l'enfant….de sa souffrance. Il avait beau être très inquiet pour lui, tout ce qu'il voulait été oublier jusqu'à son existence.**

**Il ne voulait rien savoir de la vie de sam. Il voulait l'oublier. Continuer tranquillement à essayer de la railler de sa mémoire.**

**Chose qui n'était pas facile quand…..une lumière blanche l'enveloppa et il disparut.**

**Quand il réalisa ce qu'il se passait, il était déjà dans le vaisseau de Thor. Il regarda autour de lui.**

**J, soupirant : tiens, ça faisait longtemps.**

**Th : O'neill c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.**

**Jack se retourna vivement vers l'alien, qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui.**

**J, faussement joyeux : hey Thor ! Comment va la vie ! Laisser moi deviner, vous avez un problème de crabes et vous voulez que je sauve vos jolies petits fesses grises….quoique pour le jolie, faut voir ….**

**Th : en réalité, il n'en est rien O'neill.**

**L'asgard se tourna et commença à s'éloigner d'un pas lent. Jack ne put s'empêcher de regarder en direction de son postérieur et grimaça.**

**J : enfin…jolie….tout est relatif…**

**Il suivit l'alien et marcha à ses côtés.**

**Th : j'ai découvert ce qu'il arrivait au major Carter.**

**J, sarcastique : ah oui ? Comment ? C'est vrai quoi, je me suis toujours demandé comment vous saviez toujours tout sur nous, sur nos vies…vous passez votre temps à nous espionner ou quoi ? **

**Th, ne répondant pas : j'ai également découvert pour l'enfant. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir prévenu avant, mais ….**

**J : wow wow wow, me prévenir de quoi ?**

**Thor passa sa main devant une plaque murale et une porte s'ouvrit devant eux, dévoilant Eli en train de jouer avec des sortes de cubes. O'neill ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement en le voyant sain et sauf.**

**Th : grâce à lui, nous avons réussi à trouver un gêne capable de créer une nouvelle sorte de clone, qui nous fera probablement perdurer pendant encore quelques siècles. **

**J, sceptique : grâce à un gamin de cinq ans ? Bon, d'accord, c'est le fils de carter, mais…il est si intelligent que ça ?**

**Thor pencha la tête sur le côté, et si il avait eu des sourcils, ils les auraient probablement froncés. **

**Th : votre génome a été transmis à cet enfant, sous une forme plus évoluée, plus proche des anciens qui nous a permis de….**

**J, criant presque : quoi ! Comment ça mon génome ?**

**Thor se tu de nouveau, ne comprenant pas.**

**Th : vous et le major carter avaient transmis vos particularités physique et physionomique à votre fils ce qui…..**

**J, ébahi : mon fils ?**

**Il resta un moment silencieux, fronçant les sourcils.**

**J, amer : vous devez vous être trompé quelque part, ça n'est pas mon fils. C'est le fils de carter et de….**

**Th : vous.**

**Jack tourna des yeux ronds vers le asgard.**

**Th : nous avons effectué tous les tests possibles. Il n'y a pas de doute, vous êtes bien le père de cet enfant. Ne le saviez-vous pas ?**

**J : non. **

**Thor lui répondit par le silence. **

**Th : je vais vous laisser quelques instants.**

**Il ajouta une excuse incompréhensible, et probablement fausse, et s'éloigna.**

**O'neill, les yeux grands ouverts, fixait l'enfant qui jouait inlassablement à empiler des cubes, à quelques mètres de lui. D'un pas timide, Jack s'avança.**

**J, s'accroupissant à côté de lui : hello.**

**L'enfant lui jeta un léger regard en biais, et retourna son attention sur son occupation, boudeur.**

**E : va t'en, t'es plus mon n'ami.**

**Ne l'écoutant pas, l'homme continua à le fixer. Le détaillant comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait, émerveillé,….heureux. **

**Le petit recula d'un pas et examina la tour qu'il venait de construire avec les cubes. Elle le dépassait largement en taille et il sourit fièrement devant son travail.**

**Remarquant un dernier cube, il le prit et tenta de le mettre en haut de sa tour. Tendant le bras, sur la pointe des pieds, il fit la moue en réalisant qu'il était trop petit pour le positionner tout en haut.**

**Souriant largement devant l'air boudeur de l'enfant, Jack tendit la main.**

**J : je peux ?**

**Après une courte hésitation, le petit lui donna le cube que jack plaça délicatement en haut de la tour. Stupéfié de son œuvre, l'enfant, la bouche entre ouverte regarda vers le colonel, lui montrant son travail.**

**J : dites donc elle est haute ta tour. Je suis sûr que c'est la plus haute du monde.**

**Fier, l'enfant sourit à pleines dents, les yeux pétillants.**

**Cependant, une légère secousse du vaisseau fit s'écrouler la pile de cube. La mine déconfite, les larmes aux yeux, Eli fixa le tas de cube éparpillé sur le sol.**

**J : si tu veux, on en refera une autre ensemble, elle sera encore plus belle, tu verras. **

**L'enfant secoua la tête.**

**E : z'est pas vrai. T'es qu'un menteur. Tu vas partir et tu zoueras plus avé moi.**

**Les yeux mouillés de l'enfant attristèrent l'homme.**

**J : viens voir là.**

**Il posa une main sur le bras d'Eli, et le força à s'asseoir sur lui, sur le sol. Il positionna affectueusement ses bras autour de l'enfant, le serrant légèrement contre lui.**

**J : je ne peux pas te promettre que je serais avec toi pour jouer ou pour pêcher, même si je le voulais. Je n'ai pas le droit.**

**E : pourquoi ?**

**J : parce que…..ce sont des histoires compliqués d'adultes. **

**E : mouais les adultes z'est pas marrant.**

**Jack ria légèrement.**

**J : t'as tout compris.**

**E : alors….on n'ira jamais dans le moukataka enzemble ?**

**J, souriant : je ferais tout ce que je peux pour que tu puisses venir.**

**E, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles : et ma maman aussi elle pourra venir dans ton palais ?**

**J, tristement : ça dépendra d'elle. Mais….tout le monde est toujours le bienvenu dans mon chalet du minnesota.**

**E : même Daniel ?**

**J, souriant : même lui.**

**E : même talc ? **

**J, riant : même teal'c oui. **

**E : zeorges auzzi ?**

**J : oui tout le monde !**

**E : et thor auzzi ?**

**J, grimaçant : pourquoi pas. Voir thor avec une canne à pêche et un bob…ça doit être intéressant.**

**L'enfant rie.**

**E, une fois calmé : dis…je la reverrais quand ma maman ?**

**Jack passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux de l'enfant, rassurant.**

**J : bientôt Eli, bientôt….**

**MINNESOTA:**

**Courir. **

**Ne pas s'arrêter de courir.**

**La douleur venant de sa jambe ensanglantée était insupportable, mais elle ne devait pas s'arrêter. **

**Sa vue se brouilla alors qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur l'envahissait. Manquant de trébucher sur les racines d'un des arbres de cette forêt, elle se soutint au tronc le plus proche.**

**Une pause. **

**Elle n'en pouvait plus. **

**Il fallait qu'elle fasse une pause.**

**Cela faisait des jours qu'elle fuyait. Qu'elle LE fuyait. Il était devenu fou. Complètement fou. Il la poursuivait sans relâche. Jour et nuit. Et il n'abandonnerait pas avant de l'avoir...**

**Elle avait cru que le chalet de son ancien colonel serait un bon refuge. Elle s'était trompée. En moins d'un jour et sans qu'elle ne sache comment, son mari l'avait retrouvé.**

**Il lui avait tiré dessus. **

**Il était fou...et il voulait la tuer.**

**Elle sentit ses jambes trembler alors qu'elle allait défaillir. C'est alors qu'une nouvelle balle siffla à ses oreilles, effleurant son bras dans un cri de douleur.**

**Courir.**

**Dans une puissante inspiration elle réunit toute les forces qui lui restait et recommença à courir, tentant d'ignorer la douleur lancinante. Tout son corps était douloureux. Elle était épuisée, blessée... et désespérée.**

**A quoi bon continuer de courir?**

**Elle était désarmée et affaiblie. **

**Il était armé et décidé.**

**Oui décidé à se venger. Se venger d'un amour qu'il n'avait jamais eu en retour. **

**Elle avait essayé. Oh oui elle avait tout fait pour l'aimer. Pour oublier l'autre. **

**À vrai dire, elle y était presque arrivée. Se convaincre qu'il la haïssait l'aider beaucoup. **

**Mais Eli était arrivé. Elle avait très vite deviner l'identité du père du bébé. La fameuse prise de sang n'avait fait qu'affirmer ses doutes.**

**Il lui avait suffit de regarder Eli pour savoir. Il avait cette même lueur rieuse au fond des yeux, ce même sourire en coin, ce même caractère aussi...et quel caractère!**

**Dans sa course effrénée, la fatigue et la douleur eurent raison de sam. Ne tenant plus que difficilement sur ses pieds, son pas ralentit. Le souffle court, elle tenta d'accélérer de nouveau, mais à bout de force, elle s'écroula à terre.**

**A demi consciente, elle porta sa main à sa jambe. Elle sentit la pression du saignement contre sa paume. **

**Puis des pas retentirent. Des pas qui s'approchaient, remuant les feuilles tombées au sol dans un crissement terrifiant. **

**L'homme s'avançait, un sourire vainqueur sur le visage, une lueur sadique dans le regard. Il s'accroupit et posa deux doigts sur le menton de la jeune femme, la forçant à le regarder.**

**Un frissonnement de terreur traversa le corps de sam de part en part, alors que le rire de l'homme s'élevait.**

**Oui, il était fou...**

**Lorsque sam reprit conscience ce ne fut que pour crier de douleur. **

**P: ah ba voila t'es réveillée...chérie.**

**La tête de la jeune femme retomba lourdement alors qu'il éloignait le fer chaud de son bras, y laissant une marque rouge vif et une odeur de chair brûlée dans l'air.**

**Les yeux à demi clos, elle écouta les pas de l'homme s'éloigner et le feu de la cheminée crépiter alors qu'il chauffait de nouveau le fer. **

**D'un oeil elle fit un léger tour d'horizon.**

**Le chalet de jack.**

**Il avait osé l'emmener dans ce lieu où elle avait toujours rêvé d'aller pour la tuer. D'ailleurs...pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas encore tué?**

**S, faiblement: qu...Qu'est ce que tu me veux...**

**P: quoi! Tu demandes ce que je veux! Tu oses demander ce que je veux! Ma vie! Voila ce que je veux! Je veux que tu me rendes ce temps perdu avec une femme comme toi!**

**Il ne parlait pas, il criait, s'approchant dangereusement de sam.**

**P: pendant toutes ces années je t'ai offert ma vie! Je t'ai offert mon coeur sam! Et qu'en as tu fais? Tu l'as usé jusqu'à la moelle! Tu l'as usé, manipulé et brisé! Pendant six ans j'ai vécu dans le mensonge à cause de toi!**

**Son visage n'était à présent plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune femme. Incapable de lever le visage, elle ferma les yeux.**

**P, d'une voix subitement calme: alors c'est simple. Je veux retrouvé tout ce temps perdu. Tu me l'as volé. Je veux te faire disparaître toi et toute cette vie illusoire.**

**Dans un suprême effort, sam releva légèrement la tête vers lui et planta un regard assuré dans le sien. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit sa faiblesse, sa peur.**

**Non, il serait bien trop content...**

**S: alors qu'attends-tu...tues moi!**

**P, ricanant: tu aimerais bien hein? Mais ça ne suffirait pas sam. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ça ne suffirait pas. Vous êtes deux à avoir détruit ma vie. Vous serez deux à payer.**

**Un éclair d'effroi traversa le regard de la jeune femme. Le policier le décela et un sourire diabolique se dessina sur ses lèvres.**

**P: alors où est-il ce cher bout de choux?**

**S: va en enfer...**

**P: toi d'abord mon amour. Toi et le mouflet d'abord!**

**Il la frappa violemment du dos de la main. La force du coup faillit faire basculer la chaise à laquelle sam était ligotée. Pourtant la jeune femme releva rapidement la tête. La lèvre en sang, le regard défiant, elle sourit légèrement.**

**S: c'est tout ce dont tu es capable? J'ai connu mieux...beaucoup mieux. D'ailleurs...j'ai connu mieux que toi dans tous les domaines. Pauvre fou!**

**P: c'est ce que l'on verra chérie. Ça ne fait que commencer...**

**VAISSEAU DE THOR:**

**Th: êtes vous prêt O'neill?**

**J, ajustant son revolver à ceinture: deux secondes.**

**O'neill se retourna et s'accroupit face à l'enfant. **

**E: tu t'en vas?**

**J: oui. Thor va te ramener voir Daniel et les autres, il faut bien que tu leur dises où je suis. C'est d'accord, Eli?**

**Le petit fit signe que oui du pouce.**

**J, lui passant une main dans les cheveux: c'est bien**

**Il serra un instant l'enfant contre lui, puis se leva, et se tourna vers thor.**

**J: je suis prêt.**

**MINNESOTA:**

**Un cri.**

**Des oiseaux s'envolèrent, paniqués. Dans leur envol, ils firent tombé de nombreuses feuilles, déshabillant un peu plus les arbres en ce rude automne.**

**Le cri fut étouffé ne laissant plus qu'un lointain écho bouleverser la nature.**

**P, la frappant de nouveau: où est-il!**

**Cette fois, le coup fut plus fort que les précédents. La chaise de sam bascula brutalement sur le sol alors que la tête de la jeune femme allait brusquement rebondir sur le sol. Elle ne ressentit même pas la douleur. Elle ne la ressentait plus. **

**Autour d'elle, tout devint flou, puis s'assombrit.**

**Elle discerna à peine une vive lumière blanche avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.**

**Quand jack apparut, la première chose qu'il vit fut la jeune femme dont les yeux se fermaient. Son visage était en sang, la chair de son bras droit était à vif et le tissu de son pantalon était imbibé d'hémoglobine**

**Une sueur froide glissa entre les omoplates du militaire, le faisant frissonnait de terreur. Et s'il était arrivé trop tard?**

**Son regard se détourna alors de la jeune femme et tomba sur l'homme responsable de cela. Dos à lui, il ne l'avait semble-t-il pas vu. **

**De rage, jack ne songea même pas à sortir son arme et s'élança vers pete. Les deux hommes basculèrent violemment sur le sol. **

**À terre, jack retourna le policier et le frappa au visage. **

**Au début surpris, shanahan se reprit bien vite, comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas à se dégager de l'emprise du militaire qui alternait les coups de poings, il tendit un bras à la recherche d'une arme éventuelle. Sa main se serra alors sur le tison incandescent tombé au sol durant leur chute. L'agrippant discrètement, il donna un violent coup sur le dos du colonel qui cria un instant de douleur et bascula sur le côté.**

**Aplatit sur le ventre, O'neill n'eut même pas le temps de bouger avant que Shanahan ne se lève et le rut de coup de pieds.**

**Encaissant les dents serrés, pendant un instant, Jack finit par attraper le pied du policier, le faisant basculer au sol.**

**S'en suivit une lutte acharnée entre les deux hommes.**

**Puis, élançant brusquement jack contre un mur, Peter profita de son étourdissement pour attraper son arme. Alors que jack faisait déjà un pas pour se jeter sur lui, Pete pointa le revolver sur lui, stoppant le militaire dans son geste.**

**P: alors c'est donc toi...c'est toi le responsable de tout ça. C'est toi! C'est toi qui m'a volé ma vie!**

**J: ça serait pas plutôt tes petites pilules qu'on aurait volé, herr führer?**

**P: où est-il? Où est l'enfant!**

**J: sur une lointaine planète du nom de dantesfess**

**Poussé à bout, Shanahan enclencha le cran de sécurité de l'arme. Il s'apprêtait à tirer, quand il changea l'arme de direction, visant sam.**

**P, criant: où est l'enfant!**

**J: pour l'amour du ciel qu'est ce que ça peut bien te foutre! C'est qu'un gamin! Il n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire.**

**P: c'est lui qui a...**

**J: vous cherchez un coupable, je suis disponible. Après tout...réfléchissez pour une fois. C'est moi qui ait mis sam enceinte, c'est moi qui suis le père de Eli, et c'est moi qui vous ait fait cocul, mon vieux.**

**L'insultant, Pete retourna l'arme vers le militaire, provoquant un soupir de soulagement chez jack. Qu'il prenne sa vie s'il voulait. Mais qu'il ne touche pas à la mère de son fils. Si Pete devait tuer quelqu'un, que ce soit lui. Après, il espérait que Daniel et teal'c arriveraient avant que cette enflure n'ait le temps de faire plus de mal à sam.**

**J: je suis le coupable. L'unique coupable. Et vous, vous êtes l'imbécile, l'idiot, le pauvre con qui s'est fait avoir.**

**Dans le brouillard de la demi conscience, Sam entendit une voix. **

**La voix de Jack. Elle croyait ne jamais réentendre sa voix. Elle ne discernait pas les mots. Mais la voix la rassurait.**

**Puis une autre voix s'éleva. À ce son-ci, un frisson la parcourut. C'était la voix de son mari. Elle haïssait cette voix. Elle méprisait cet homme. **

**Il criait. **

**Puis elle reconnut un autre son, un cliquetis qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. **

**Elle parvint à ouvrir un oeil, et dans le flou de sa vue, elle aperçut Pete, une arme à la main. Elle vit son doigt appuyait sur la détente, comme au ralentit. Puis le coup partit. Le son résonna dans la pièce, à peine couvert par le cri de sam. Elle referma les yeux. La gorge nouée, elle entendit un bruit sourd. Un corps tombait à terre tandis qu'elle, retombait dans l'inconscience...**

**Puis, de nouveaux, des voix.**

**Elle connaissait ces voix. **

**Elle savait qu'elle connaissait ces voix. Mais elle ne voulait pas les entendre. Elle ne voulait rien. Elle voulait refermer les yeux et ne plus rien entendre.**

**Il était mort.**

**L'homme qu'elle aimait était mort. Pour elle. Devant elle.**

**Mort.**

**Ce mot résonnait dans son esprit. **

**Pendant six ans, six longues années...elle avait réussi à vivre sans lui. Elle n'y parviendrait plus. Chaque jour, son absence était plus dure à supporter. À chaque minute elle ressentait ce manque au creux de son estomac. Ce manque de lui. Seul l'espoir de le savoir en vie, de le revoir un jour, la faisait survivre.**

**Mais à présent il n'était plus. Plus d'espoir ni de le voir, ni de le savoir heureux.**

**Il n'était plus. Plus rien. À cause d'elle.**

**Elle sentit la chaleur d'une larme rouler sur sa joue.**

**Ça y est, c'était fini. C'était fini pour de bon cette fois. Sam et Jack ne seraient jamais plus qu'un rêve. Elle était seule à présent. Seule et tris...**

**La chaleur d'une peau contre sa joue la fit frissonner. Une douce caresse bloqua les larmes au travers de sa gorge. Doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux.**

**Ce qu'elle vit provoqua un sanglot, la fit trembler. Entre bonheur et tristesse, elle passa sa main sur la joue du visage près du sien dans un geste doux.**

**Elle était si heureuse de le revoir. Elle l'aimait tant.**

**E: pourquoi tu pleures maman?**

**La moue de l'enfant la fit légèrement sourire. Le ramenant à elle, elle le serra fort. Il ne se plaint pas, lui rendant légèrement l'étreinte. **

**Il lui avait tellement manqué. Elle avait eu si peur de le perdre.**

**Réalisant ce à quoi elle pensait quelques minutes auparavant, ses larmes redoublèrent. Comment avait-elle pu songer que sa vie n'avait plus de sens?**

**Elle avait un fils. Et jack était là, dans cet enfant. Eli était le dernier vestige de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Son fils.**

**L'enfant gigota légèrement, mais elle ne le lâcha pas. Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Pas comme...**

**X: faites attention, vous venez à peine de le retrouver, ça serait dommage que vous l'étouffiez, Carter.**

**La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Ses bras lâchèrent l'enfant alors qu'elle cherchait des yeux la provenance de la voix.**

**C'est alors qu'elle le vit. À quelques mètres à peine d'elle. Il était vivant. Là. En vie.**

**Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle porta une main à sa bouche et ses yeux débordèrent de larmes.**

**Elle esquissa un geste pour se lever, mais son corps entier lui rappela sa douleur. Elle voulait le serrer dans ses bras, le toucher, s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Mais, frustrée, elle dû se contenter de le fixer. **

**Eli alla s'installer sur ses genoux. Elle constata alors qu'il ne s'était pas lever. Elle réalisa sur quoi il était assis. Une chaise roulante.**

**Il sembla remarquer son effarement.**

**J, rassurant: c'est provisoire. Juste le temps que je me remette de...enfin que j'aille mieux. J'ai tenté d'expliquer au nouveau médecin que j'était parfaitement capable de marcher et que je n'avais pas besoin de ce...machin. Mais elle est têtu comme un âne!**

**Sam sourit légèrement. C'était si bon d'être avec lui. Sa voix, son odeur, sa présence la rassurait.**

**Apaisée, elle sentit le sommeil la gagnait. Puis, doucement, elle ferma ses paupières. **

**Jack resta un long moment près d'elle. Il la regarda, s'enivrant de l'image qui s'offrait à lui. Elle lui avait tellement manqué. À présent, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose: rattraper le temps perdu. Il voulait vivre auprès d'elle...et d'eli.**

**Ils étaient sa vie. La vie dont il rêvait. Il ferait tout pour l'obtenir. Il fera tout pour l'obtenir.**

**Les yeux de sam papillonnèrent un instant, elle ne parvint pas à les ouvrir complètement, mais un sourire éclaira son visage quand elle tendit l'oreille.**

**K: jack vous avez besoin de repos, vous devriez être allongé!**

**J: mais je suis assis! Ça me repose très bien !**

**K: jack vous...**

**J: je ne bougerais pas d'ici! **

**Elle entendit un soupir, certainement celui du médecin.**

**K: bien. Je veux bien que vous restiez...mais à une condition!**

**J, espiègle: que je ne parle pas au général de votre petite entrevue avec Danny boy dans le placard à balais du niveau -21?**

**Il y eut un court silence auquel sam fronça les sourcils. Elle avait apparemment raté certains épisodes...**

**K, d'une voix moins assurée: je vous attribues le lit voisin au sien, mais vous devrez y rester allongé.**

**J: allongé? Pitié doc je ne supporte pas de...**

**K: tut tut tut on ne discute pas.**

**J, ronchonnant : d'accord**

**Sam sourit, largement cette fois. Elle avait l'impression d'être projetée 7 ans en arrière, au temps où jack et elle étaient si complices...et où Janet était vivante...**

**Dés que la nouvelle de son réveil se répandit, Daniel et teal'c accoururent, la gratifiant de longues étreintes...enfin...en réalité une seule des étreinte fut longue...je vous laisse imaginer laquelle des deux.**

**L'ancien sg1 passa l'après midi à papoter comme au bon vieux temps...avec des commentaires enfantins en plus. Sam ne cessa d'admirer son fils qui oscillait entre son lit et le lit de jack. Il semblait déjà très attaché à O'neill et Sam se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'ils lui avaient dit qu'il était son vrai père.**

**Le temps passa rapidement. Seul le passé fut évoqué. Pourtant sam devait savoir. Alors, quand Daniel et Teal'c partaient avec Eli. Elle se tourna vers Jack. Il fit de même.**

**Ils restèrent un instant à se fixer comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient, ne se gênant qu'à peine de leurs regards insistants.**

**Puis sam osa.**

**S: que...que s'est-il passé?**

**Immédiatement, le regard du militaire s'assombrit. Il s'installa sur le dos et fixa le plafond.**

**S: je l'ai vu. Je l'ai vu vous tirer dessus. J'ai cru que vous étiez...**

**Sa voix se brisa au souvenir de son réveil, de la peur qu'elle avait ressentit, de cet étau qui lui barrait le ventre.**

**J: je ne le suis pas.**

**S: et...lui.**

**Elle ne parvint pas à prononcer son nom. Elle voulait l'oublier, l'effacer à jamais de sa vie.**

**J: il est mort.**

**Elle ferma un instant les yeux, prise d'un sentiment inattendu. Cet homme lui avait mal, elle le haïssait. Pourtant elle ressentait de la compassion pour lui. À l'époque où elle l'avait connu il n'était...qu'un type banal. Et il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Elle avait brisé sa vie. Pendant plus de 6 ans elle lui mentait, elle se servait de lui pour...**

**J: vous n'êtes pas coupable.**

**Elle sourit tristement. Elle avait oublié à quel point il savait lire en elle. **

**S: pourtant je...**

**J: sam. Non.**

**Sa voix était ferme...et pourtant si douce. Il semblait si sincère qu'elle le crut. C'était idiot de se fier à ce point à lui. Pourtant elle le croyait. Si Il était convaincu qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Alors elle l'était également.**

**  
S: mon colo...**

**J: je ne suis plus votre colonel depuis longtemps Sam.**

**Sam. Il l'appelait sam. Pas de place pour carter ici. Ils étaient juste sam et jack. Un homme et une femme. Un père et une mère. Les parents d'un même enfant.**

**Elle avait si souvent rêvé de cela...**

**S: j'aurais dû vous le dire.**

**J: il y a pleins de choses qu'on aurait dû se dire...il y a longtemps déjà. On a tous les deux faits des erreurs... mais ce qui est fait est fait. Maintenant...si on se contentait ...De vivre. Qu'en dites vous? Personnellement je n'ai jamais réellement essayé. J'ai entendu dire que c'était pas mal. Et à mon avis ça serait encore mieux dans un joli chalet de ma connaissance.**

**La jeune femme ferma les yeux au rappel de ce lieu. elle y avait tellement souffert.**

**J, se tournant vers elle: je suis désolé. C'est peut-être pas une bonne idée. Si vous voulez on peut...**

**S, le regardant dans les yeux: ça sera parfait. **

**Ils se sourirent un instant.**

**J: heureusement que vous me dites ça parce que j'ai promis à un certains Eli de l'emmener là bas et si je le fais pas je crois que ma vie risque d'être en grand danger.**

**Sam rie légèrement.**

**S: il a tout le caractère de son père**

**J: associé à la beauté et l'intelligence de sa mère ça nous donne un petit gars qui frôle la perfection tout ça!**

**S, faussement outrée : il ne fait que la frôler?**

**J: il est un peu trop scientifique pour moi, mais ne vous inquiétez pas on fera mieux la prochaine fois.**

**S: qu'est ce qui vous fait dire qu'il est scientifique?**

**Jack haussa un sourcil et sourit largement en réalisant qu'elle ne contestait pas sa "proposition".**

**J: ah on ne vous l'a pas dit? Notre petit bout est parvenu à sauver toute la race asgard d'une extinction imminente!**

**Les yeux de sam s'écarquillèrent.**

**S: et il y a encore beaucoup de choses comme ça dont on ne m'a pas fait part?**

**J: oh oui y a mieux que ça! **

**Elle s'installa pour l'écouter.**

**J: je l'ai surpris en train d'apprendre à dessiner à Teal'c. D'ailleurs je compte afficher son dessin sur le frigo du chalet dés qu'on y sera.**

**S: il a dessiné quoi? **

**J: junior**

**Un rire cristallin résonna dans l'infirmerie.**

**Sam ne savait pas encore dans quoi elle s'embarquait...mais elle sentait que pour la première fois elle allait enfin vivre (sa vie)...**

**FIN (enfin...)**

_**junior petit nom donné par jack au symbiote que portait teal'c**_

**Étant donné le temps, et l'énergie que j'ai mis dans cette fic, ça mérite bien un petit feedback non? (Même si c'est pour me dire que j'ai gâché du temps et de l'énergie dans un truc qui au final n'en valait pas le coup...)**

**En tout cas, c'est par ici -- **


End file.
